Une Blairelle parmi d'autre
by Oeufs
Summary: Dans les années 40, la guerre fait rage que ce soit en Europe, ou entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Les Serdaigle sont biens trop intelligents pour prendre parti. Et il y a les autres, c'est à dire les Poufsouffle : les ignorés, les blaireaux…
1. Prologue

**_Salut, donc voici ma première fanfiction, ça fait deux ans que j'en lis, surtout les "Harry Potter". Et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas essayer moi aussi d'en écrire une. L'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R._**

**_Alors voici le Prologue, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Sur ce bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Priam Howard a toujours était une jeune fille discrète qui passait inaperçu avec ces cheveux châtains coupés carrée, ces yeux marron foncés et ces taches de rousseur pourtant Priam Howard avait la particularité d'être une sorcière.

Du haut de ces onze ans elle rêvait d'être une princesse comme dans les contes de fées que sa mère lui lisait, puis une lettre à son nom est arrivée avec un drôle d'oiseau, un hibou.

Elle n'en avait jamais vu, ni ces parents d'ailleurs, c'est vrai que ferait un hibou dans les quartiers populaires de Londres.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que le contenu de cette lettre allait changer sa vie.

En effet elle provenait de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie, et elle lui annonçait qu'elle était une sorcière. Au début ces parents avaient éclaté de rire, elle, elle s'était mise à pleurer qui avait pu lui faire cette mauvaise blague, car oui ça ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie, c'était une évidence pour eux la magie n'existait pas surtout pour la fille d'une couturière et d'un cordonnier.

La lettre finit à la poubelle. Mais le lendemain une autre arriva, elle finit comme la précédente.

Puis les jours se succédèrent et les lettre aussi, le sourire des parents s'estompa rapidement et laissa place à la colère, les pleurs de Priam redoublèrent d'intensité.

Et si c'était vrai, si elle était vraiment une sorcière cela voulait dire qu'elle ne serait jamais princesse, même pire elle était tout l'inverse, les sorcières jouaient toujours le rôle des méchantes dans les histoires d'enfants.

Non, assurément elle ne voulait pas mettre un seul pied dans cette école, et de toute façon ces parents ne l'autoriseraient jamais à y aller.

Au bout d'une semaine un étrange personnage sonna à la porte des Howard, c'était un homme grand et mince, des cheveux auburn ainsi qu'une barbe de la même couleur descendant jusqu'à la taille.

Ses yeux avaient un regard pétillant et pénétrant qui donnaient l'impression d'être passé au peigne fin. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles.

Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez aquilin donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois.

C'était Priam qui lui avait ouvert la porte, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en tombant sur cette singulière personne, en le voyant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, remarquant son étonnement il se mit à sourire.

- **Bonjour, Miss Howard**.

- **Euh…Bonjour Monsieur, mais comment connaissez-vous mon…**, elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle fut interrompue.

-**Miss, je répondrai à vos questions en temps et en heure, mais pour l'instant laissez-moi entrez s'il-vous plait**_, _demanda-t-il tout en gardant son sourire bienveillant.

- **Ah oui, excusez-moi, juste une question : vous venez voir mes parents ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ils ne sont pas encore là, ils sont au travail mais entrez quand même**. Menant le geste à la parole elle s'écarta du pas de la porte pour le laissait entrer.

Tout en entrant l'homme ne put que remarquer l'aspect chaleureux de la maison, les Howard n'avait pas l'air d'être des gens très riche pourtant leur maison était accueillante.

La jeune fille le mena jusqu'au salon, il s'assit sur un large canapé, et elle se plaça dans un fauteuil en face.

- ** Et sinon vous ne m'avez pas encore dit votre nom**, reprit-elle d'un ton méfiant car malgré tout elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant et rien n'assurait que ces parents aussi, de plus, il ressemblait à Merlin ou à un échappée d'asile avec sa barbe et ces vêtements étrange.

- **Vous avez raison, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, sorcier et accessoirement professeur de Métamorphose à l'école Poudlard.**

En entendant ces mots, le cerveau de Priam se mit à réfléchir à une vitesse fulgurante et des milliers de questions se profilaient dans son esprit.

Alors cette école existait vraiment, ou il se pouvait que cet homme n'est plus toute sa tête, pourtant il avait l'air gentil, mais bon ça ne faisait que dix minute qu'elle le connait, c'était trop peu pour cerner une personne.

De plus son physique ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, en plus si cette école de magie était réel, et qu'elle était réellement une sorcière, ça faisait d'elle une personne spéciale.

Malgré tout elle n'oubliait pas le fait qu'une sorcière était quand même une chose assez terrible, eh bien oui avec leur balai, leur chat noir, leur nez crochu orné d'une verrue, et tout ce qui va avec, elle restait des créatures des ténèbres qui s'amuser à torturer les jeunes enfants.

Pour toutes ces raisons la seule réponse qu'elle put donner fut :

**-Je sais que ma question va vous paraitre bête mais là-bas vous n'allez pas me transformer en une horrible vieille femme avec des pustules plein le visage, et m'obliger à changer en crapauds des innocents enfants** **?** demanda-t-elle d'une traite sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

Contre toute Albus Dumbledore se mit à rire les larmes aux yeux, après avoir retrouvé son calme il déclara :

**-Miss, je vous félicite, je n'ai pas autant rigolé depuis la fois ou Horace s'était déguisé en champignon pour Halloween. Mais pourquoi cette question si singulière ?**

**-Eh bien monsieur…euh… ça me parait assez évident, dans tous les livres que j'ai lus, la sorcière tenait toujours le mauvais rôle,** rétorqua-t-elle en balbutiant et rougissant de la réaction de son interlocuteur.

**-Ah oui, j'avais oublié la perception si mauvaise qu'on les moldus sur le monde sorcier. Et non, je vous rassure miss Howard vous ne subirait aucune transformation et on ne vous obligera pas à changer des enfants en crapaud, mais je ne vous garantis pas que vous n'allez rien transformer,** ajouta-t-il d'un ton mi amusée et mi rassurant, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Priam déglutit à l'entente des dernières paroles du sorcier, il devait sûrement plaisanter, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

**-Donc on peut dire que vous êtes des gentils sorciers comme des fées en quelques sortes, **demanda Priam**.**

**-Entre autres, pourtant il y a des gentils et des moins gentils dans notre monde, comme partout d'ailleurs, alors ne l'oubliez pas miss**, précisa-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

**-Je vois, et tout à l'heure vous avez utilisez un mot étrange, Mold ou je ne sais quoi, qu'est- ce que ça veut dire ?**

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Mrs. Howard et Mr. Howard.

**-Priam, mon cœur, on est rentrés** ! cria .

En entrant dans le salon, les parents lancèrent un regard interloqué à leur fille et à l'étrange l'inconnu qui se trouvait en sa compagnie.

**-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que nous voulez-vous ?** interrogea le père de Priam à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

**-Priam, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne jamais ouvrir la porte aux étrangers ?**, gronda sa mère d'un ton rempli de reproches.

**-Mais… mais… laissais-moi vous expliquer au moins.**

**-Excusez- moi de vous interrompre, mais je pense que réprimander votre fille serait la dernière chose à faire, de plus on va devoir avoir une conversation assez sérieuse à son sujet**, dit Dumbledore d'un ton léger mais ferme.

**-D'accord**, répondit Mr. Howard d'un ton méfiant.

**-Priam, monte dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît, Papa** **et** **Maman doivent avoir une discussion de grande personne avec Monsieur.**

**-Mais maman…**, implora Priam.

**-Priam !** interrompit sa mère en faisant les grands yeux.

La jeune fille ne put que se résoudre à obéir à sa mère, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps à force d'attendre et ne percevait que des bruits inaudibles de parole.

Priam ne s'avait plus quoi faire, d'un côté Dumbledore l'avait convaincu et maintenant elle avait vraiment envie d'y aller à cette école Poudlard, d'un autre cotés elle ne pouvait pas quitter ces parents surtout en cette période.

Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir d'un sommeil profond remplit de doutes, sa mère l'appela pour quelle aille au salon.

Elle s'empressa de quitter son lit, pour rejoindre ces parents.

**-Oui vous m'avez appelé**, demanda Priam d'un ton mielleux, essayant de cacher son impatience.

**-Le professeur Dumbledore nous à tout expliqué, et je dois dire que je lui fais confiance, alors Priam, est-ce que tu veux y aller à cette école ?** demanda Mr. Howard.

**-Papa, je ne sais pas, j'en ai terriblement envie mais je ne veux pas vous quitter Maman et toi. **

S'agenouillant à son hauteur, tout en lui tenant les mains, son père répondit avec douceur :

**-Priam, tu es grande maintenant, et tu as sûrement dû entendre parler dans les journaux de la guerre qui va bientôt commencer, et des problèmes actuels en Europe. La seule chose que nous voulons c'est que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité. Alors cette école serait l'endroit parfait pour toi. Nous avons toujours su que tu étais une fille particulière et magique. Bien sûr on ne se doutait pas que tu étais une sorcière. Alors il n'y a que toi qui peux prendre cette décision et ne te soucie surtout pas de nous.**

**-Alors j'irai à Poudlard, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire mais vous devez me promettre de faire attention à vous quand je ne serais plus là, **dit Priam les larmes aux yeux.

**-On te le promet, **répondirent en chœur les deux parents.

En entendant ces mots Dumbledore lui adressa un large sourire auquel elle répondit avec sincérité.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour la jeune fille et ça elle en était certaine.

* * *

_**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi, surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Et j'essaierais de publier chaque semaine et si j'ai le temps ça ira plus vite. ;)**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Poudlard me voilà

_**Salut, donc voici ma première fanfiction, ça fait deux ans que j'en lis, surtout les "Harry Potter". Et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas essayer moi aussi d'en écrire une. L'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps.**_

_Coucou, voici le deuxième chapitre, il y a plus d'action que dans le premier et il est beaucoup plus long. L'histoire se précise aussi. Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Les grandes vacances s'écoulèrent lentement, une semaine avant la rentrée, Priam et sa famille se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour pouvoir acheter les fournitures nécessaires.

Ils avaient eu quelque difficulté à trouver l'endroit, mais une famille de sorciers sur place les aida à y accéder rapidement.

Priam fut ébahi en voyant le lieu, car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'occasion de voir le monde magique, et la magie aussi par la même occasion.

Ils restèrent une journée entière, car la jeune fille voulait tout visiter, c'était tellement nouveau pour elle, elle voulait en découvrir le plus possible sur ce monde qui était désormais le sien.

Ces parents lui avaient expliqué après leur entrevue avec Dumbledore le fonctionnement de Poudlard, elle savait un peu près tout maintenant, que ce soit les différentes maisons : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle, ou encore les matières enseignés là-bas.

Mais elle savait aussi que ces connaissances en magie étaient limitées, et qu'elle allait devoir faire des gros efforts pour avoir un niveau correct.

Ils se rendirent chez Ollivander, pour que Priam puisse se procurer une baguette, puis chez Madame Guipure, pour qu'elle s'achète quelque robe de sorcier.

Elle avait même eu l'occasion d'acquérir un minuscule hibou, elle décida de l'appeler Tif, car pour une si petite créature, un trop grand nom aurait été ridicule, alors Tif c'était parfait.

Au début elle s'était inquiétée, comment ces parents avaient fait pour lui payer tout ça ? Elle était consciente que ça famille n'était pas très riche, et en plus de ça il ne possédait pas d'argent sorcier, mais ils s'empressèrent de la rassurer en lui affirmant que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait accordé une bourse spéciale conscient de leur situation, et qu'elle ne serait pas la seule élève à en bénéficier.

Le grand jour arriva bientôt, Priam et ces parents étaient sur le quai de la gare devant le mur de la voie 9¾.

Mr. Howard et sa femme avaient révélé à leur fille quelques jours auparavant qu'il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient la prendre pour les prochaines vacances car eux aussi envisageaient de quitter Londres, les adieux étaient donc des plus éprouvants, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, elles ne savaient pas quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait les revoir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Priam fonça dans le mur en brique, comme elle avait vu faire certains enfants auparavant.

Au début en les voyant avancés tête baissée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri, et avait pâli en manquant de s'évanouir quand ils traversèrent la paroi en disparaissant.

En arrivant sur le quai, elle soupira, qu'allait-t-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne connaissait personne et elle voyait déjà les autres élèves monter dans le train accompagner de leurs amis, alors qu'elle, elle restait désespérément seul.

Elle resta quelque temps sur le quai, elle hésitait à monter, il n'était pas trop tard, si elle le voulait elle pouvait encore faire machine arrière, et courir pour retrouver sa famille.

Le train allait bientôt quitter la gare, il ne restait plus qu'elle, elle se raisonna et se dit qu'elle n'était plus une gamine et qu'elle devait prendre son destin en main.

Sur ces pensées elle monta enfin dans le Poudlard Express.

Ca faisait presque un quart d'heure qu'elle cherchait un endroit de libre, mais tous étaient complet, elle se sentit bête tout un coup, pourquoi était-elle montée en dernier dans ce train ? Et pas en même temps que les autres élèves. Elle qui voulait se faire des amis c'était pas gagné.

Enfin de compte elle trouva une place dans l'un des derniers compartiments.

Il était pratiquement vide, il n'y avait qu'un jeune garçon à l'intérieur, il devait avoir un peu près le même âge qu'elle, ces cheveux étaient noir de jais et ces yeux était aussi foncés que l'était ces cheveux. Il était assis sur la banquette de droite, du côté de la fenêtre et regardait fixement le paysage. Il ne daigna même pas tourner la tête quand Priam entra.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et se mit à l'observer, il n'avait pas l'air très commode, mais bon, pourquoi ne pas tenter de lui parler, ça mère lui avait toujours appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, et le trajet était long, autant essayer de passer le temps.

De plus elle pourrait peut-être se faire son premier ami. A qui elle pourra confier toutes ces craintes. La jeune fille se lança enfin :

**-Bonjour**.

Aucune réponse. Priam se dit qu'il n'avait peux être pas entendu et se remit à parler :

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Priam** **Howard, et toi ?**

Sans même lui laissait le temps de répondre elle reprit directement, car il faut savoir que Priam avait un énorme défaut, elle était bavarde, même très bavarde.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, en effet peu de personne arrivaient à la supporter quand elle se mettait à parler.

**-Et sinon, t'as un Hibou ou un autre animal ? parce que moi je m'en suis achetée un petit, y a pas longtemps, je l'ai appelée Tif, tu devrais le voir, il est minuscule. Mais j'ai peur que les lettres soient trop lourdes pour lui. Ah oui je dois te demander, c'est vrai qu'ils vendent des sucreries étranges dans le train ? j'en ai entendu parler tout à l'heure. J'espère qu'y aura des caramels salés parce que j'adore ça. Et ta entendue parler du professeur Dumbledore, il a l'air vraiment gentil, c'est lui qui ma permit d'aller à Poudlard. Et tes parents est-ce qu'ils t'ont accompagnés jusqu'à la gare ? Bah oui que je suis bête, tu es encore trop jeune pour qu'ils te laissent y aller seul. Sinon t'as quel âge ? tu dois sûrement avoir mon âge c'est sûr, ta pas l'air très grand…**

Pendant la moitié du trajet Priam ne fit que parler, s'en même s'interrompre une seule fois, trop absorbée par son discours elle ne se rendit pas compte que le jeune garçon ne l'écoutait pas et qu'il n'avait pas changé de position depuis le début de sa tirade, aussi à mesure que la jeune fille parlait, l'exaspération du garçon augmentait.

La seule fois où il parut l'écouter, c'est quand elle lui révéla ces origines moldu.

A un moment, la jeune fille se rendit compte que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas :

**-Tu** **m'écoute ? je te demandais à quelle maison tu pensais y aller ? je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te verrais bien à Serpentard, par contre pour moi, je n'en ai aucune idée, j'espère juste qui vont m'accepter dans une maison, t'imagines l'horreur sinon.**

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, la jeune fille décida de se lever pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Au passage elle réussit à lire son nom qui était écrit sur sa valise, Tom Jedusor, c'est un nom pas très commun, pensa-t-elle. Arrivée à son niveau elle lui demanda :

**-Tom, c'est ça je t'ai posé une question, tu penses aller à quelle maison ?**

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et continuait de regarder la fenêtre avec attention en l'ignorant superbement.

Priam fit ce qui était certainement la dernière chose à faire, elle lui tapota l'épaule. Le résultat fut rapide, il tourna vivement la tête, son regard était rempli de fureur, à quoi la jeune fille ne fit même pas attention et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était :

**-Tu réagis en…**

**-Ne me touche pas, répondit le jeune Tom, ça n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant le ton était cassant et sec.**

**-Hein** **?** répondit Priam, la pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

**-Ne me touche pas ! Cette fois il s'était mis à crier.**

Et sans même se rendre compte de ce qui se déroula, il lui empoigna le bras et essaya de la pousser vers la sortie. Malgré son jeune âge, il possédait la force d'un adulte. Priam essaya de se débattre.

**-Arrête, tu me fais mal qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?**

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et la força à sortir en criant tellement fort que la moitié du train avait sûrement du entendre :

**-Ne reviens plus jamais ici, si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes ! Même si ta vie en dépendait. Et un conseil arrête de parler autant, cela ferait assurément du bien à tout le monde ! **

Sur ces dernières paroles il ferma brutalement la porte.

La jeune fille s'était retrouvé sur les fesses au beau milieu du couloir à cause de lui, beaucoup d'élèves étaient sortie pour voir ce qui se passait, ils avaient dû entendre les cris.

Il y en avait même un qui s'était moquée d'elle et l'avait insulté de _Sang-de-Bourbe_. La jeune fille ignorait le sens de cette expression, elle se releva en rougissant comme une tomate et essaya de garder l'attitude la plus digne possible, devant ces camardes.

C'est malin, elle va faire quoi maintenant ? c'était le seul compartiment de libre.

Elle eut soudainement une idée, elle pourrait aller s'asseoir avec le conducteur, en plus elle avait plein de questions à lui poser sur le fonctionnement de l'appareil.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua. Une voix lui invita à entrer.

**-Bonjour, monsieur, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments.**

Le conducteur était très vieux, il avait un petit crâne chauve, un immense nez, et des oreilles aussi grandes, une énorme moustache et il portait des petites lunettes rondes et noires comme celles des aveugles. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit :

**-Assis toi sur le siège de libre, mais essaie de ne pas trop me déranger je dois rester concentré.**

**-Merci, je vous promets d'être la plus discrète possible.**

**-Pas de quoi mais où es-tu resté jusqu'à maintenant ?**

**-Euh...Je me suis débrouillé, répondit-elle à la hâte, **elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle c'était fait virer de son compartiment et à cause de ça humilier devant la moitié du train.

**-Je vois,** dit-il en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

Priam se tortillait sur sa chaise, elle avait terriblement envie de lui poser des centaines de questions, n'y tenant plus elle se risqua :

**-Monsieur, ça vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions ?**

**- Non, non ça ne me dérange pas, alors petite qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?** interrogea le vieil homme

**-Bah pour commencer est-ce que le train utilise la magie pour fonctionner ?**

**-Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer,** déclara-t-il en se grattant la tête.

**-Vous pourriez être plus précis.**

**-Ca ne servirait à rien de te l'expliquer, tu ne comprendrais assurément pas, donc question suivante.**

**-Ok, alors ce bouton-là qui ressemble à un champignon et sur lequel, vous appuyez depuis tout ta l'heure il sert à quoi exactement et si je le touche que peut-il se passer?** questionna-t-elle en pointant du doigt ledit bouton.

**-Il se passe que tu pourrais te prendre une bonne correction si tu le touche et faire accessoirement dévier le train, maintenant stop les questions idiotes laisses-moi travailler en paix.**

**-Mais je n'ai posé que seulement deux questions, et vous n'en avez répondu à aucune, j'en ai pleins d'autres encore, de plus tout à l'heure vous aviez dit que j'avais le droit de vous demander ce que je voulais.**

**-Oui, je l'avais dit, mais comme tu l'as dit, c'était tout à l'heure, maintenant j'ai changé d'avis.**

**-Oh alors, laissez-moi vous poser une seule question, et je vous jure que c'est la dernière, en plus elle ne concerne même pas le train,** implora Priam les deux mains jointes.

**-Très bien, aller dépêche-toi qu'on n'en finisse rapidement, plus vite je répondrais à cette question, et plus vite je me débarrasserais de toi,** soupira le conducteur.

**-Donc, tout à l'heure quelqu'un m'a traité de **_**Sang-de-Bourbe**_**, et je voudrais juste savoir le sens de cette expression, car voyez-vous, j'ai appris que j'étais sorcières que très récemment, donc je suis un peu perdue pour tout ce qui concerne le monde magique. **

Le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard mêlé de gêne et de pitié. Ne sachant quoi répondre à cette fillette, il essaya de faire diversion :

**-Tu as entendu ? quelqu'un t'appelle dehors, tu devrais sûrement aller voir, c'est peut-être important.**

**-Ah bon, mais je n'ai rien entendu moi, et comment pouvait vous savoir qu'on m'appelle alors que vous ne savez même pas mon nom ? En plus vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, **rétorqua la jeune fille.

**-Tu oses remettre ma parole en cause, je suis peut-être vieux mais pas complétement sénile, je ne suis pas fou, je ne m'imagine pas des voix,** gronda-t-il en haussant la voix.

**-Non, non je ne voulais pas vous vexer, calmez-vous, vous avez sûrement raison.**

**-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, qu'est-ce que tu crois**.

Il avait peut-être raison, en plus de ça il était sorcier donc peut-être qu'il entendait mieux qu'un simple moldu, et si ça se trouve, c'était le garçon de tout à l'heure qui l'avait réclamé pour pouvoir s'excuser de son comportement si déplorable.

Elle décida donc d'aller voir. Priam se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais à peine eu t'elle mit un pied dehors que la porte se referma brutalement dans son dos, elle entendit la clef se tourner dans la serrure.

Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait, le conducteur lui avait tout bonnement fermé la porte au nez.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle restait désespérément verrouillée.

Elle se mit à toquer mais aucune réponse, après une minute à essayer d'entrer le vieil homme lui adressa un signe de la main, pour l'inviter à dégager.

Elle se retrouvait encore une fois dans le couloir, seul et cherchant un endroit de libre.

Et tout ça à cause d'une simple question. Décidément aujourd'hui ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Elle n'allait pas rester assise dans le couloir comme une misérable pendant les quatre heures de trajet qui restait.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait retourner dans le compartiment de ce Tom Jedusor. Et tant pis si elle se ferait crier dessus, ce n'était pas son train à ce qu'elle sache ?

Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure qu'elle était devant la porte à tourner en rond, tout son courage avait disparu.

Elle hésitait, et si au moment où elle franchirait le seuil, il se mettrait à lui jeter des maléfices ? Ou la transformerait en crapaud.

Ne l'avait-il pas menacé tout à l'heure. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle entra dans le compartiment.

Elle fut surprise en voyant qu'il y avait désormais deux occupant, Jedusor n'avait pas changé de position, il regardait encore fixement le paysage mais un deuxième garçon était présent, assit en face de lui, il avait un visage ovale avec des cheveux châtains bouclés, des petits yeux verts, il ne devait pas avoir plus de onze-douze ans, malgré tout il était étonnamment grand pour son âge.

Il jouait nerveusement avec ces mains, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui faisait peur. Elle essaya d'être la plus discrète possible et s'assit à côtés du nouveau.

Quand les deux garçons se rendirent enfin compte de sa présence, Jedusor lui lança un regard étonnée, qui semblait dire « Es-tu folle ou suicidaire, d'être revenu après ce que je t'ai dit ? », mais contre tout attente tout de suite après il soupira et tourna la tête. Quoi ? Pas de menaces ni d'insultes, rien, aucun sortilèges ? Elle s'était donc inquiétée pour rien ? Non mais vraiment.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains quant à lui, lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle en était sûre, ce garçon allait devenir son ami, mais comment lui parler sans que l'autre dérangé les vire à coup de pied ? Elle n'avait qu'à parler à voix basse, et s'il n'était pas content, il verra bien, ils étaient deux contre un maintenant.

**-Salut, moi c'est Priam Howard ? Et toi ?** chuchota-t-elle, en lui tendant sa main.

**-Harle Bernd,** répondit-il en lui serrant la main, tout en murmurant lui aussi.

**-Et t'as quel âge ?**

**-J'ai onze ans et toi ?**

**-Pareil.**

**-Mais en fait, pourquoi on parle à voix basse ?**

**-C'est pour que l'autre garçon, ne nous entendent pas, il est un peu fêlé, avant que tu viennes, il m'a jeté à la porte sous prétexte que je parlais trop. **

**-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air très commode, je dois avouer qu'il me fait un peu peur, quand je suis arrivée, il m'a lancé un regard à donner la chair de poule, répliqua-t-il tout en continuant à chuchoter.**

**-C'est pour ça que t'était si nerveux, au début j'ai cru que c'était moi qui te faisais cet effet-là.**

**-Mais tes sûr qu'il ne nous entend pas ?** Questionna Harle d'un ton méfiant, en tournant la tête vers Jedusor, pour s'assurer qu'il ne les écoutait pas.

**-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas il est bien trop absorbé par son paysage. Je me demande bien ce qui est si intéressant dehors ? Ou si ça se trouve, il fait semblant d'être obnubilé par le décor pour se donner un genre mystérieux, qu'il n'a visiblement pas. **

**-Peut-être.**

**-Je peux prendre ta place, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui peux autant le fascinait,** demanda Priam à voix basse.

**-Non, désolé,** répliqua-t-il.

**-Aller s'il te plaît,** implora-t-elle.

**-Non.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Moi aussi quelque fois j'aime bien regarder par la fenêtre quand je m'ennuie.**

**-Mais c'est juste deux seconde.**

**-Oui bah non.**

**-Si.**

**-Non. **

**-Si.**

**-Non.**

**-Si.**

Visiblement trop occupés par leur dispute, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Jedusor avait tourné la tête vers leur direction.

Le jeune garçon leur lança un regard exaspéré et cria :

**-Taisez-vous !**

Le résultat fut immédiat, ils cessèrent de parle sur le champ. Et se lancèrent un regard terrifié.

**-Toi,** dit-il à l'adresse de Harle, **laisse-lui ta place, qu'on puisse enfin en finir, et qu'elle la ferme une bonne fois pour toute,** reprit-il d'un ton calme mais ferme.

Harle et Priam se figèrent sur place, il avait donc tout entendu de leur conversation même la partie où elle l'avait traité de « fêlé ».

Priam se mit à trembler et Harle recommença à jouer nerveusement avec ces mains. La jeune fille était là plus terrifiée pour avoir déjà vu Jedusor énervé.

Ils s'exécutèrent et échangèrent de place. Elle se retrouva à la fenêtre et lui à ces côtés. A un moment Harle lui lança un regard assassin.

Comme si c'était de sa faute, s'ils s'étaient fait crier dessus comme deux gamins pris en faute. Et dire qu'au début elle l'avait cru timide.

Elle n'osait plus dire un mot, elle se sentait un peu coupable, et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, c'est vrai que le paysage en valait la peine. Elle ne sait pas combien de minutes s'écoulèrent quand elle se risqua à tourner la tête vers Jedusor. Elle fut étonnée en voyant qu'il s'était endormi. Elle avait bien envie de profiter de son état de vulnérabilité pour aller lui donner quelques baffes, mais d'un autre côté elle avait sommeil elle aussi et ne tarda pas à glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Priam se réveilla elle sentit un poids sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête et se rendit compte que c'était Harle qui s'était endormit sur elle, elle entreprit de le réveiller, visiblement le train s'était arrêté :

**-Harle, réveille- toi, on est arrivée, dit-elle en-là secouant.**

La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Jedusor, et s'aperçu qu'il dormait encore. Qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour le réveiller de toute façon il lui avait interdit de le toucher.

C'était Harle qui s'occupa donc de cette tâche. En sortant ils se rendirent compte que le train était désert, tous les élèves étaient sortis.

Pourquoi personnes ne les avaient réveillé ? Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit, ils devaient vraiment être en retard. Ils marchèrent pendant une demi-heure, ils s'étaient un peu perdus car tous les trois ne connaissaient pas le chemin.

Devant le lac, ils virent enfin quelqu'un, il pourra peut-être les aider, il était petit et gros, avait un crâne chauve et devait avoir la trentaine passé.

Il s'empressa d'accourir vers eux quand Priam l'interpella. Il avait le visage rouge, sûrement dû à son essoufflement.

Enfin après avoir retrouvé son calme, il se mit à parler, enfin on aurait plutôt dit beugler :

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? **

**-On s'était endormis dans le train, et personnes ne nous a réveillé. En plus on ne connaissait pas le chemin, donc pour se retrouver ça a était un peu compliqué,** répondit Harles.

**-Je vois, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, les autres sont partis il y a une demi-heure, et toutes les barques ont étaient prises. Sa prendrait trop de temps d'attendre qu'elles reviennent. De plus il ne faut pas que vous ratiez la cérémonie de répartition.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?**

**- Je pense avoir une idée, il reste une barque, on ne l'utilise jamais, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, pourtant elle est en très bonne état. Vous pourriez peut-être la prendre, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas monter avec vous, j'ai des choses à régler avec le conducteur. En fait je m'appelle Apollon Picott, je suis le concierge.**

Le concierge n'avait pas mentit la barque était en parfait état, s'apprêtant à partir, Priam entendu des bruits étranges provenant du lac.

Elle demanda alors au concierge :

**-Monsieur, rassurez-nous il n'y a rien d'étrange dans l'eau ?**

**-Non, ne vous inquiétez, bien sûr il y a quelques créatures magiques et un calmar géant, mais on a jetées un sort sur les barques qui agit comme un bouclier. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, rien ne peux vous arriver, **répondit-il.

Priam lui lança un regard septique, elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue.

Après avoir détaché le bateau, ils purent enfin quitter le bord. Ce fut Harle et Tom qui ramèrent, au début il avait refusé mais après dix minutes à le supplier, il avait finalement accepté.

Mais arrivées à la moitié du trajet, la barque se mit à chalouper dangereusement, et les bruits de tout à l'heure recommencèrent mais bien plus fort. Priam sentit sa dernière heure approcher.

Qu'est-ce qui était dans l'eau ? Et qu'allaient-ils faire ?

* * *

_Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_


	3. Chapitre 2:Bienvenue Chez les Blaireaux

**Salut, donc voici ma première fanfiction, ça fait deux ans que j'en lis, surtout les "Harry Potter". Et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas essayer moi aussi d'en écrire une. L'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Bien sûr tout appartient à J.K.R.**

**Le chapitre 2, désolé pour le retard j'ai eu un problème de connexion :)**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui était dans l'eau ? Et qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Soudain des immenses tentacules, s'enroulèrent autour de l'embarcation.

Tous les trois se levèrent d'un seul coup, ce qui n'arrangea rien à la stabilité de la barque, déjà précaire.

Les deux garçons avaient sorti automatiquement leurs baguettes, Priam se sentit bête pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le même réflexe ? Elle était sorcière dorénavant ça devait devenir un automatisme.

Ne connaissant aucun sort, elle décida d'improviser et lança un _« abracadabra »_, Tom et Harle lui lancèrent un regard interloqué, ce dernier lui rétorqua :

**-Priam, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Eh bien j'essaye de lancer un sort, ça ne se voit pas ? Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que tu ne nous aides pas comme ça, en sortant des âneries de ce genre, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter. Il serait préférable que tu ranges ta baguette, avant que tu ne la perdes, essaye juste de ne pas tomber, et laisses nous faire.**

Elle se résigna, alors qu'eux se démenaient à essayer de repousser la créature en lançant des sorts, elle, elle ne servait strictement à rien.

Comment connaissaient-t-ils ces sortilèges, n'étaient-ils pas censés être aussi ignorants qu'elle ? C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille se rendit compte de ces illusions, elle avait pensé, enfin espéré qu'ils seraient tous un peu près au même niveau, qu'elle ne serait pas à la traine.

Mais c'était rêver, ils provenaient tous en majorité de famille de sorciers, ils avaient baigné dans la magie depuis leur tendre enfance et même les enfants nées-moldu, avaient un minimum de savoir dans le domaine de la magie.

Alors qu'elle, elle ne savait presque rien, les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre, elle avait d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes, comme essayait d'échapper à un calmar géant.

Le bateau tanguait de plus en plus, Harle aurait passé par-dessus bord si Priam ne l'avait pas immédiatement agrippé par le col de sa chemise.

Mais dans la précipitation et à cause du poids du jeune homme, la jeune fille bascula en arrière et atterrit dans l'eau. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas nager, et pour ne rien arranger quelque chose s'enroulait autour de sa cheville.

Elle essaya de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue. Elle sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs gelées du lac, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui plantée des centaines de poignards dans tout le corps.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de quitter ces parents pour cette école de sorcellerie ? S'ils savaient, ils avaient voulu la protéger, mais assurément c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait, dès le premier jour, elle allait finir dévorée par un monstre en plus ils ne retrouveraient sûrement jamais son corps. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour de chance.

Les cris de Harle raisonnèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille, elle sentait l'eau glacée qui commençait à s'engouffrer dans ces poumons, il était trop tard elle allait mourir.

Mais tout d'un coup, elle vue quelqu'un plonger dans l'eau, elle reconnut la silhouette d'Harle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Était-il fou ou suicidaire ? Même si il avait l'air de savoir nagé, ça ne suffirait sûrement pas à la sauver.

Elle avait envie de lui crier de dégager qu'elle était condamnée qu'il devait sauver sa peau pendant qu'il était encore temps.

Même si ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'elle le connaissait elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure à cause d'elle.

Priam entendit un _« expulso _», puis sentit quelqu'un lui agrippais les cheveux et elle sombra complétement dans l'obscurité_. _

Elle fut réveillée par la sensation de brûlure sur sa joue, quelqu'un était visiblement en train de la gifler.

Après avoir recrachée toute l'eau présente dans ces poumons, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien vivante, bien que malgré tout ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'auberge, ils étaient encore dans la barque, qui remarquons le n'allait pas tarder à couler sous les assauts de l'énorme Calmar.

Priam aurait préféré se réveiller dans un bon lit, ou elle se serait rendu compte que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Mais bon elle était toujours vivante c'était déjà bien, enfin vivante plus pour longtemps, la barque risquait d'une seconde à l'autre d'être avalé par la bête.

Elle se releva avec peine et s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Harle, Tom quant à lui était resté devant à l'extrémité de la barque et essayé vainement de repousser le monstre. Avant même qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passait, Tom venait de lancer un « Glacius », qui fit apparaitre un pont de glaces qui reliait l'embarcation à la rive, le garçon sans même attendre ces camarades le traversa et en moins d'une minute il était sain et sauf les deux pieds sur la terre ferme.

Les deux amis ne se firent pas prier, ils l'imitèrent et coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent pour enfin rejoindre le rivage.

Moins d'une seconde après, la barque fut engloutit par le calmar, Priam déglutit en voyant ce spectacle, si Tom n'aurait pas lancé ce sort, ils se seraient sûrement retrouvés tous les trois dans l'estomac de cette bestiole.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur l'herbe pour pouvoir reprendre tranquillement leurs esprits. C'est sûr que manquer de se faire avaler par un monstre aquatique du lac d'une école de sorcellerie, c'est pas très commun.

La jeune fille réalisa que les deux garçons venaient de lui sauver la vie.

**-Merci Harle, pour m'avoir sauvé de la noyade tout à l'heure. Mais juste pourquoi m'a tu tiré les cheveux et pas tout simplement pris le bras ? **

**-Désolé si je te fais mal, mais tu commençais à t'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les profondeurs, et donc je n'ai pas réfléchi et agrippé la premier chose à ma portée, en l'occurrence tes cheveux. Et aussi désolé pour les gifles. Mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide de te réveiller**, lui répondit Harle d'un air désolé.

**-Oh ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que je suis encore là. Ne t'inquiète pas, mais sinon comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi fort en sortilèges ?**

**-Mon père est Auror, tu ne sais sûrement pas ce que c'est, c'est…euh comment dire, c'est une sorte de gendarme mais qui n'utilise pas d'arme à feu, il utilise plutôt sa baguette. Et à force de le voir s'entrainer, j'ai réussi à apprendre quelque sort. Mais Tom se défend bien mieux que moi et c'est lui qui a réussi à nous sauver.**

Tom ne semblait pas se soucier d'eux, il était assis un peu à l'écart et s'amuser à arracher l'herbe, Priam décida d'aller s'asseoir à côtés de lui pour le remercier de les avoir sauvé de ce mauvais pas, et tant pis si il l'envoyait balader.

**-Tom, même si je sais que tu ne m'aime pas trop, c'était juste pour te remercier et que tu as été vraiment époustouflant, tes parents doivent sûrement être de grand sor….**

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'énorme gifle que venait de lui asséner le brun. La jeune fille pouvait sentir le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

La gifle a était si violente qu'elle avait résonné dans tout le parc. Priam le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle avait porté automatiquement une main à sa joue sous la douleur, elle était trop ébahie pour pouvoir se défendre.

**-J'espère que ma gifle ta réveillée, maintenant tu vas m'écouter, de un pourquoi tu me remercie ? je ne vous ai pas sauvé, c'est vous qui avaient décidé de me suivre je ne vous ai rien demandé, j'aurais de loin préféré que vous pourrissiez dans l'estomac de ce Calmar, de deux ton pseudo-acte de courage de tout à l'heure quand tu as rattrapé ton ami a failli tous nous tuer quand tu es tombées, la barque c'est tellement mis à tanguer qu'on aurait sûrement tous passé par-dessus bord si on ne s'était pas accrochés in extremis aux bords, je n'accepte pas qu'une stupide gamine comme toi puisse jouer comme tu la fait avec ma vie, et de trois qui ta permis de m'appeler par mon prénom je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir autoriser. Enfin sache pour ta gouverne que mes parents ne m'ont rien appris puisqu'ils sont sûrement morts. Je viens d'un orphelinat moldu à Londres, je ne connaissais rien à la magie avant que Dumbledore vienne me chercher. Mais bien sûr ça ne t'est pas venue à l'esprit que contrairement à toi j'ai peut-être ouvert un de mes manuels avant de venir,** exprima-t-il d'un ton sec et froid.

**-To…enfin Jedusor je suis désolée pour tes parents, je ne savais pas**, compatit-elle.

**-Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas, et épargne-moi ta pitié je n'en ai pas besoin. La conversation est close allons-y on est déjà assez en retard comme ça.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, le groupe marcha d'un pas rapide vers le château.

Harle lança un regard inquiet vers la jeune fille, il avait tout entendu de la dispute mais n'avait pas osé intervenir de peur d'aggraver la situation.

Priam avait l'air abattu, elle se sentait coupable, bien sûr elle avait envie de frapper Jedusor, mais d'un autre côté elle se sentait honteuse, elle lui avait parlé de ses parents le plus naturellement possible que ce soit dans le train ou bien maintenant alors qu'il était orphelin.

Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées car ils étaient enfin arrivés devant l'immense porte d'entrée de Poudlard en chêne massif.

La porte était déjà ouverte comme si leur visite était attendue. En entrant ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall, le plafond était si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir.

Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, et face à eux, un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Priam était ébahi devant la grandeur du lieu, si le hall était aussi grand alors que réservait le reste du château ? Ils traversèrent le grand hall, et arrivèrent devant une double porte.

Ils entendaient des voix derrière les portes, c'est sûrement ici que devait se trouvait tous les élèves et les professeurs.

Et sans la prendre la peine de toquer, ils ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Tous les élèves s'étaient retournés pour observer les retardataires, des murmures s'élevèrent.

Priam ne put s'empêchée de rougir en sentant tous les regards braqués sur eux.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très présentable, enfin surtout Harle et elle, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et avaient des traces de boues sur le visage, par contre Jedusor était immaculé, ils n'avaient aucune tâches et était complétement sec.

Le contraste était donc des plus frappants entres les trois élèves.

Les professeurs installés devant une grande table leurs lancèrent un regard étonné aux nouveaux arrivants.

Priam reconnut sans mal le professeur Dumbledore assit aux bout de la table. Un homme se tenait au milieu de l'estrade, c'était un petit sorcier ridé, frêle et chauve avec encore quelques rares cheveux blancs et fins, ça devait sûrement être le directeur de Poudlard, Armando Dippet.

Et à ces côtés était assis sur un tabouret un élève avec un drôle de chapeau sur la tête.

Visiblement ils avaient interrompues quelque chose d'important. Dumbledore chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine qui se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers eux.

Elle était petite et maigre, elle avait l'allure d'une enfant mais ces cheveux gris et les rides qui résidaient sur son visage rappelés sans mal son âge avancées, elle portait une tenue d'infirmière, arrivée à leur niveau elle leur adressa un sourire avant de prendre la parole :

**-Je suis Botkin Merry, l'infirmière de Poudlard mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous arriver pour que vous vous retrouviez dans cet état ? Enfin pour l'instant je ne peux que vous nettoyer et vous séchez, suivez-moi. **

Ils se présentèrent à leur tour et elle les emmena à l'écart dans le hall, elle jugea que Jedusor n'avait besoin de rien, il n'avait aucune blessures ni aucune tâches.

L'infermière lança un « Recurvite» à Harle et Priam pour éliminer toute trace de boue, puis un « Episkey » pour guérir toute les égratignures qu'ils s'étaient fait et enfin un sort de séchage.

Ils étaient tout propre, tout frais comme s'ils venaient de prendre un bon bain. Ils expliquèrent à le problème qu'ils avaient eu avec le Calmar du lac et leur barque.

Elle les regarda d'un air compatissant mêlée à de la lassitude.

**-Ne vous inquiéter pas, vous n'aurez aucune sanction pour votre retard, j'irai parler au directeur pour lui raconter le problème que vous avez rencontré. Par contre j'en connais un à qui je vais passer un savon, pourtant on lui avait dit des centaines de fois de ne jamais utiliser cette barque, aller savoir pourquoi le sortilège n'a jamais marcher dessus. Cet Apollon Piccot, un jour je pense qu'il oubliera jusqu'à son nom. Enfin passons vous avez de la chance la cérémonie de répartitions viens juste de débuter, elle a commencé en retard cette année à cause de problèmes de valises, malheureusement vous étiez le deuxième sur la liste votre tour est passé donc vous repasserez en dernier. Vous pouvez y aller.**

Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle et se placèrent derrière le rang d'élèves, qui se trouvait au milieu.

Priam ne savait pas comment elle allait être réparti ou bien à quoi pouvait servir se vieux chapeau qui allait bientôt tomber en poussière.

Puis elle entendit une voix qui n'avait rien d'humaine qui cria « Gryffondor », et un élève se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or sous une vague d'applaudissement, la jeune fille crut au début que c'était le chapeau qui avait parlé mais oublia rapidement cette idée saugrenue, les chapeaux ne parlait pas c'était bien connu, elle avait dû recevoir un coup plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait dans le lac.

Mais quand elle vue une déchirure semblable à une bouche apparaître sur le couvre-chef qui était posé sur la tête d'un autre élève désormais et qu'il s'exclama « Serdaigle », il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible c'était bien ce vieux chapeau pointu et rapiécé qui avait parlé et qui visiblement les répartissaient dans chaque maisons. Après comment faisait-il ça, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

C'était bientôt son tour, il ne restait plus que quelques élèves, Priam sentait l'angoisse s'accroître à mesure que les élèves passés, elle redoutait plus que tout de se retrouvait sans aucune maison.

**« Howard Priam »** ça y est c'était son tour, elle s'avança tremblante et s'assis sur le petit tabouret, pour elle une éternité s'était écoulé entre le moment où elle s'assit et celui ou le directeur posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

**- Ça m'a l'air assez compliqué…**

Priam ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant le chapeau parler, certain élèves se moquèrent même d'elle devant son étonnement.

**-Je vois que tu as du courage mais tu n'es pas assez téméraire, tu as tendance à fuir face au danger, je ne pense pas que Gryffondor te conviendrai, ni Serpentard d'ailleurs tu veux faire tes preuves mais pas au détriment de la moral, tu es intelligente malheureusement pas assez pour Serdaigle. Malgré tout je vois que tu es une personne honnête et loyale, et vive, cette maison serait sûrement parfaite pour toi :**

Le chapeau cria alors :

**-POUFSOUFFLE !**

La jeune fille venait à peine de réaliser ce qui lui arrivée, qu'elle fut applaudie à la table des Poufsouffles, malgré tout certaines personnes de sa nouvelle maison lui lançaient des regards compatissants, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, Priam alla s'asseoir au milieu de la table entre une fille avec des petit yeux verts et des cheveux noir coupés à la garçonne, et un grand blond, aux yeux bruns remplit de malice.

Elle s'aperçu que les Serpentards regardaient les Poufssoufles avec des sourires carnassier, alors que les yeux des Serdaigles étaient remplis de dédain, ceux des Gryffondors montraient leurs amusement devant une telle situation.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait susciter chez les autres maisons ce genre de réaction ? La jeune fille était complétement perdue, les Poufsouffles cachait peut-être un secret pour que les autres maisons se comportent ainsi à leur égard, elle se souvenait qu'on lui avait dit qu'une des maisons de Poudlard était réputer pour le sadisme légendaire de ces membres mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir laquelle.

C'était peux-êtres les Poufsouffles ? Mais d'un autre côté le choixpeau n'avait-il pas dit que «honnêteté » et « loyauté » étaient les mots d'ordre de la maison, non ce n'était assurément pas eux, ça devait sûrement être les Serpentards, juste à voir la façon dont ils souriaient, on avait l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre ils allaient se jeter sur eux pour les dévoraient tous cru.

Priam décida qu'elle trouverait coûte que coûte la raison de réactions à l'égard de sa nouvelle maison.

Elle fut tirée de ces pensées par sa voisine de gauche qui venait d'entamer une conversation assez mouvementée avec celui de droite.

**-Oh tais-toi ! Pendant tout l'été tu n'as pas arrêté de me rabattre les oreilles sur la possibilité que j'aille à Poufsouffle et à quel point ça serait vraiment « nul » et que ça ferait trop « pitié» selon tes termes. Maintenant que tu y es, tu te rétracte et affirme qu'en fait c'est pas si mal que ça, et que les Poufsouffles ont l'air d'être gentils, faut assumer mon vieux ça craint vraiment Poufsouffle même si malheureusement j'y suis,** affirma la fille brune.

Les épaules de Priam, à mesure que la fille parlait, s'affaissèrent, alors c'est ça Poufsouffle, la risée de l'école, même eux se moquaient de leur propre maison.

Elle n'avait pas eu de chance d'avoir était envoyée ici, si c'est pour être le sujet des moqueries non merci.

Mais elle voudrait vraiment découvrir la raison de cette aversion.

Priam décida de demander directement à sa voisine vu qu'elle avait l'air d'être assez renseignée sur le sujet :

**-Bonsoir, excuse-moi ça te dérange si je te pose quelque questions sur Poufsouffle ? Je t'ai entendue tout à l'heure parler et ta l'air de t'y connaitre,** demanda la jeune fille.

**-Oui, ça me dérange, assez même, **répondit brutalement la jeune fille.

Le visage de Priam se décomposa, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous à être si désagréable avec elle ? Mais contre toute attente la brune éclata de rire.

**-Non ne t'inquiète pas je blague demande moi ce que tu veux, c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**-Priam Howard.**

**-Moi c'est Mona,** **Mona Hogan, tes en première année ?**

**-Oui et toi ?**

**-Pareil.**

**-Mais alors comment ça se fait que tu t'y connais autant ?**

**-Oh ça, c'est grâce à mes trois frères, ils sont tous partis à Poudlard avant moi, ils étaient chacun dans une maison différente sauf Poufsouffle, ils étaient souvent en désaccord sauf sur un point à quel point les Pousouffle craignent. **

**-Arrête Hogan, tu vas lui mettre des fausses idées dans la tête,** venait de lancer le garçon blond.

**-De quoi je me mêle Fleury, personne ne te demande ton avis, de toute façon elle doit bien savoir la vérité,** rétorqua méchamment Mona.

**-En fait je m'appelle Fleury Elton, t'es Priam c'est ça ?** demanda Elton à Priam en ignorant superbement la brune.

**-C'est ça. Et donc toi aussi tes en premier année ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Toi et Mona, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?** questionna Priam.

**-Malheureusement oui, on est voisin et ma mère est la meilleure amie de la sienne, malheureusement je dois le supporter depuis que je suis toute petite enfin passons tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi les Poufsouffles sont méprisés ?** cette fois c'est Mona qui avait répondu.

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Je vais pas tout te dire, sinon c'est pas marrant, le reste tu devras devinez toute seul. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que chaque maison à un animal qui lui est propre. Les Gryffondors ont les lions, les Serdaigle ont les aigles et serpentard les serpents. Et tu sais les Poufsouffles ont quoi ?**

**-Non.**

**-Pour deviner regarde la tête des gens et tu trouveras facilement.**

Priam s'exécuta et se mit à observer ces camarades, ils avaient tous l'air normaux, bien que certains premier année avaient l'air vraiment blasé.

Et quelques-uns avaient bizarrement des têtes de rongeur. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

**-Je ne vois vraiment pas.**

**-Le Blaireau.**

Priam se retint de rire, c'était assez méchant de se moquer d'eux comme ça.

C'était une blague, impossible que les Poufsouffles est ce symbole, ça serait trop humiliant.

Pourtant Mona avait l'air sérieuse.

**-C'est méchant de se moquer d'eux comme ça, non sérieusement c'est quoi ?**

**-Je ne plaisante pas, c'est vraiment le blaireau.**

**-Ah, c'est assez particulier, je comprends maintenant pourquoi on se moque d'eux, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi les Serdaigles ou les Serpentard nous lances des regards de ce genre.**

**-Ah ça pour moi aussi c'est un grand mystère. **

Priam décida de couper court à la conversation, elle est trop absorbée par ces pensées, elle pensait à ces parents, mais quand elle entendu **« Tom Jedusor »,** elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, c'était son tour, il allait sûrement finir à Serpentard. Le choixpeau devait penser la même chose qu'elle car à peine frôlât-il la tête du jeune homme qu'il cria **« SERPENTARD »**.

On peut dire que ça a était rapide, elle ca à durait presque deux minutes.

Jedusor alla s'asseoir seul et à l'écart à la table des Serpentards.

Malgré sa méchanceté, il lui faisait un peu pitié. Elle se mit à l'observer, il avait l'air si seul, malgré tout il gardait sont regard glacial.

Elle avait vraiment envie de devenir son amie, mais à chaque fois il la repoussait sec. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le jeune garçon sentit le regard de Priam et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux, ils restèrent quelque minute comme ça sans se lâcher du regard. Le regard du jeune garçon était indéchiffrable, Priam aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi il pensait mais c'était peine perdue.

Finalement ce fut la jeune fille qui céda la première, en effet Mona venait de relancer la conversation, elle était en train de se disputer avec Elton sur le Quidditch, un sport où Priam n'y connaissait pas grand-chose.

Les deux nouveaux se mirent en tête de lui apprendre les règles. Et là elle sut qu'elle ne ferait jamais de quidditch, elle avait trop le vertige.

Elle fit ample connaissance avec ces deux voisins de table, Elton était enfant unique et malheureusement orphelin de père, son père était mort il y a deux ans tué par les disciples d'un certain mage noir, Gellert Grindelwald, et Mona venait d'une grande famille, elle avait trois grand frère et une petite sœur, elle était la voisine d'Elton, qui considérait les Hogan comme sa deuxième famille, en apprenant à les connaitre Priam se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment gentils et que malgré leur disputes incessantes pouvait être de bonne compagnie.

La répartition allait finir, il ne restait plus que Harle qui devait passer en dernier. Priam était persuader qu'il allait finir à Gryffondor, avec le courage dont il avait usé tout à l'heure il ne pouvait que terminer là-bas.

Elle était un peu triste, Harle était devenu son ami, elle savait que si ils étaient dans des maisons différentes, ils auront peu d'occasion de se voir.

**« Bernd Harle ».**

C'était enfin à lui, Priam regardait avec appréhension la scène.

Quand le choixpeau se posa sur la tête de Harle, à peine quelque seconde s'était écoulé qu'il s'apprêter à crier **« Gry… »** Mais il s'arrêta d'un coup et ferma rapidement la bouche, la pointe du chapeau se redressa vivement comme s'il était étonné.

Au bout d'une minute, le chapeau s'écria :

**« POUFSOUFFLE ». **

Priam n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Harle n'avait rien à faire à Poufsouffle, il devait aller à Gryffondor, et pourquoi le chapeau s'était-il rétracté ? Le couvre-chef avait l'air assez vieux, il avait peut-être fait une erreur ? Ça devait sûrement être ça.

Harle se dirigea vers eux et s'assit en face d'elle. La jeune fille le regarda attentivement pour voir sa réaction, il ne devait pas ignorer la réputation de la maison et pourtant il avait l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde, ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité elle lui posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

**-Harle, pourquoi ?**

**-Pourquoi quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi tu es à Poufsouffle et pas à Gryffondor ?** dit-elle en lui lançant un regard interloqué.

**-Je ne sais pas, ça tu dois le demander au Choixpeau pas à moi**, répondit le jeune garçon.

**-Arrête de mentir, le choixpeau aller t'envoyer à Gryffondor qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il fasse machine arrière ?**

**-Arrête de poser autant question, je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on soit ensemble mais à ce que je vois je me suis trompé**, lâcha Harle d'un ton sec en lui adressant un regard glacial.

**-Bien sûr que ça me fais plaisir ne t'inquiète pas je veux juste savoir c'est tout.**

**-Bon très bien si t'insiste, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, le chapeau voulait d'abord m'envoyer à Gryffondor mais je dois t'avouer que je n'en avais pas très envie, même pas du tout, comprend moi toute ma famille est partie là-bas et je veux qu'on arrête de me comparer à eux, je veux être différents, et on m'a souvent répéter que les Gryffondors sont bruyants et assez casse-cou, je préfère le calme. Donc j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle, j'aime assez cette maison, au début il était surpris et septique mais finalement il a accepté. En plus je pourrais être avec toi.**

**-Je comprends, tant mieux pour toi alors, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes après, c'est tout.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr de mon choix,** rétorqua-il en lui adressant un sourire.

**-Alors je suis rassurée.**

Puis Priam fit les présentations entre Harle, Mona et Elton, ils parlèrent un peu et ne tardèrent pas à s'entendre, et enfin ils purent commencer le repas, plusieurs plats apparurent devant eux, ils paraissaient succulent, des dizaines de plats s'étalèrent tout le long de la table, ils ne se firent pas attendre et se mirent à manger rapidement, Priam mourrait de faim, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis ce matin.

Après le repas les préfets de Poufsouffle vinrent chercher les premières années pour les emmenés dans leur salle commune.

Ils montèrent un long escalier puis arrivèrent devant une peinture représentant une nature morte, près des cuisines.

Les préfets leur expliquèrent ensuite qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour pouvoir accéder à la salle commune, le mot de passe était « Scarabée », aussitôt que le préfet dit le mot de passe, le tableau pivota, pour laisser place à un endroit confortable et accueillant, lumineux.

Il y avait beaucoup de tentures jaunes sur les murs et de gros fauteuils. Des petits tunnels souterrains menaient aux dortoirs des filles et des garçons.

Toutes les portes étaient circulaires, comme des couvercles de tonneaux, il y avait aussi une cheminée, avec un feu allumée dedans.

Mais Priam était trop exténuée pour pouvoir s'y attarder, elle salua Harle et Elton et monta avec Mona directement au dortoir des filles, c'était une pièce circulaire aux couleurs de Poufsouffle avec des lit baldaquin et des malles au pied de chaque lit.

A peine eut-elle le temps de ranger ces affaires que plusieurs filles débarquèrent, une petite blonde menue aux yeux verts à et l'air timide, qui semblait isolée des autres, une brune assez enrobée au visage rond comme la lune et aux yeux gris qui semblait en pleine discussion avec une grande rousse au nez aplati, et enfin une fille aux long cheveux noir attachés en queue de cheval et au regard hautain, qui lança un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un long soupire avant de commencer à défaire ces valises.

Après s'être installées, elles se présentèrent chacune à leur tour. La petite blonde s'appelait Eddins Perry, elle venait d'une famille moldu du nord de l'Ecosse, la brune au visage rond, Morris Evelyn était de sang-mêlé, la grande rousse se nommait Riverboat Abby elle était de sang-pur tout comme Hepzibah Smith, la jeune fille au regard hautain. C'était tous leur première année à Poudlard.

Puis après avoir fait connaissance elles se mirent à parler des différentes maisons, Evelyn n'arrêter pas de répéter qu'elle aurait dû finir à Serdaigle et que ce vieux chapeau rapiécé s'était trompé, pareil pour la rousse qui se plaignait qu'elle voulait aller à Gryffondor et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à Poufsouffle dans cette maisons de moins que rien, bizarrement Mona ne disait rien et se contentait d'écouter la conversation tout comme Priam et Perry.

Hezpibah gardait sa mine renfrognée et ne faisait que lancer des regards noirs aux deux filles, elle semblait se retenir de les jeter par la fenêtre, ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle descendit de son lit et se précipita vers Abby et Evelyn :

**-Comment osez-vous insultés la noble maison de Poufsouffle, elle vous a accueilli à bras ouvert, et vous, vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de l'insulter. Quel honte vous faites pour votre maison !**

A la surprise de tous, les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire puis lancèrent à Hezpibah :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on se sent coupable ! Comment on-a pu insulter la si noble maison des blaireaux de cette façon, nous méritons d'être envoyés à Azkaban. Non mais quel folle celle-là, tu te prends pour Helga Poufsouffle ou quoi ?**

**-Non mais pour sa descendante, et au passage je rappelle que c'est une honte la façon dont le directeur m'a traitée comme n'importe quelle élève, moi descendante de la grande Helga Poufsouffle.**

Abby et Evelyn éclatèrent de rire, qui furent bientôt suivit par Mona et Priam. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ?

**-Oh arrête ton charabia, je suis persuadée que toi aussi t'aurai voulu aller dans une autre maison**, lui lança d'un ton moqueur Abby.

Hezpibah rougit comme une tomate.

**-N'importe quoi, ne me compare pas à toi, je suis très...fier d'avoir était envoyés ici**, balbutia Hezpibah.

**-Non, mais quel menteuse ! Ça se voit comme de l'eau de roche que tu racontes des bobards, **rétorqua Evelyn

**-Oui, bon ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée d'aller à Serpentard, mais Poufsouffle vaut bien mieux.**

**-Moui c'est ça**, dit-elle pas tout à fait convaincu.

Priam en regardant la scène ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

**-Si on y réfléchit bien Poufsouffle, sa devise n'est-elle pas quelle accueille tout le monde, donc on peut dire que c'est un peu la maison des recalés, ce qui ont étaient refusés dans les autres maisons.**

Abby, Evelyn et Hepzibah lui lancèrent aussitôt un regard noir.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par-là, qu'on n'a aucune qualités c'est pour ça qu'on s'est retrouvés ici ?** lui demanda d'un ton féroce Abby.

**-Non, bien sûr que non, ce que je veux dire par là c'est que presque personnes n'est content d'avoir atterrit ici, tout le monde se plaint et aurait préféré aller dans une autre maison et faut avouer qu'après ce que j'ai vue aujourd'hui on ne peut pas dire que les Poufsouffles ont très bonne réputation.**

**-Tu sais si t'es pas contente tu peux partir, personne ne t'oblige à rester ici, **ajouta Hezpibah d'un ton acerbe

**-Vous avez mal compris mes propos, je ne voulais pas vous vexer.**

**-Non, au contraire je pense qu'on a très bien compris même,** dit Abby.

Pourquoi avait-t-elle sortit ça ? Elle venait de se les mettre toutes les trois à dos. Elle n'aurait pas pu se taire pour une fois ? Décidément elle va devenir l'ennemi de tout Poudlard si ça continue comme ça, d'abord Tom Jedusor puis maintenant ces trois filles. Mais pourtant elle ne voulait pas être méchante.

**-Excuser moi, je ne voulais pas vous blessez,** s'excusa Priam.

**-Trop tard, le mal est fait,** répondit Abby.

**-Non mais quel culot, je rêve, ce n'est pas vous, i peine cinq minute, qui n'arrêtais pas de nous rabattre les oreilles sur les Poufsouflles et même toi Hezpimachin t'a avouer que t'aurais préféré aller à Serpentard, et maintenant à peine Priam fait une remarque que vous l'attaquez, en plus elle s'est excusée et vous vous continuez à lui parler méchamment**, c'est Mona qui venait de parler visiblement très énervée.

**-De quoi je me mêle, Hogan, personne t'a demandée ton avis,** cracha Abby, ces yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Priam qui voyait la tension montée décida de calmer le jeu, c'était quand même de sa faute si elles se disputaient.

**-Arrêtez, c'est de ma faute, pas celle de Mona, je regrette mes propos et encore une fois je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on aille se coucher, la nuit porte conseil, **en faisant des gestes avec ces mains pour apaiser les deux jeunes filles.

Les deux filles se lancèrent un dernier regard remplit de haine, puis chacune retourna dans son lit. Toutes les filles ne tardèrent pas à se coucher.

Et Priam ne s'endormit rapidement en pensant à la longue journée qui l'attendait le lendemain.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'oubliez pas les Reviews.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Griffons,Serpents et Aigles

**Excusez-moi pour l'immense retard que j'ai pris mais ce chapitre comme vous allait le constater est hyper long, j'ai dû essayer de tout caser dans ce chapitre. En effet dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un bon dans le temps de cinq ans, c'est pour ça. Donc c'est la dernière fois qu'on voit les personnages en premières années. Eh oui l'intrigue va réellement débuter et se déroulera dorénavant en cinquième année. A cette époque, deviner qu'est-ce qui se passe d'importants dans Harry Potter.**

**Une petite anecdote avant, pour le nom des Personnages s'ils peuvent vous paraitre bizarres, sachez que pour les trouver j'ai pris des articles aux hasards d'une célèbre encyclopédie en ligne (Wikipédia juste pour dire), et quand un nom me plaisait je le prenais. C'est pour ça qu'on peut se retrouver avec des choses bizarres. Par exemple " Harle", je l'ai pris pour l'espèce de canards. Et "Priam" ce n'est pas à cause du roi mythologique, mais à cause d'une pomme, qui est très bonne au passage.**

**Voilà s'était juste pour dire. Et aussi Merci pour vos reviews. Bon trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire :)**

* * *

Priam se réveilla de bonne heure, les premiers rayons de soleil inondaient déjà le dortoir d'une douce lumière dorée.

Elle était excitée comme une puce pour son premier jour de cours. Elle prit une bonne douche, avant de mettre son uniforme, avec le blason des Poufsouffles et une cravate aux couleurs de sa maison, jaune et noir.

Mais son enthousiasme retomba aussitôt quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était réveillée un peu trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt même.

Les filles étaient tous encore endormies. Pas étonnant les cours ne commençaient que dans trois heures ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Bon bah elle pouvait toujours essayée de lire ces manuels, en plus comme ça, ça lui permettrait de prouver qu'elle n'était pas une simple bonne à rien comme le disais si bien Jedusor. Par quoi elle pouvait commencer ? Pourquoi pas Métamorphose ?

Elle sortit un gros bouquin poussiéreux de son sac, s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à feuilleter le livre.

Mais à peine cinq minute s'était écoulée qu'elle poussa un long soupir et balança son manuel contre le mur dans un excès de de rage, elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui était écrit dans ce fichu bouquin, ça parlait de loi de transformation et de tout ce charabia, elle ne savait même pas en quoi consistait cette matière.

La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il lui restait encore deux heures et demie à passer.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était autorisée à se promener dans le château à cette heure-ci.

Elle n'avait qu'à écrire une lettre à ces parents pour assurer qu'elle était arrivée en un seul morceau, la Poufsouffle se dit qu'il serait plus raisonnable de ne pas mentionner l'épisode du lac, ils risqueraient de s'inquiéter pour rien.

_**Cher Maman et Papa,**_

_**Je suis arrivée hier et je viens de passer ma première nuit à Poudlard, l'école est magnifique c'est un immense château, et les repas sont merveilleux sinon à part ça je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis aussi fait quelque amis, je suis tombés à Poufsouffle, c'est une bonne maison, vous me manquez énormément. **_

_**Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien.**_

_**Tendrement, Priam.**_

_**P.S : Pour me répondre vous n'aurai qu'à donner la lettre à Tif, il me l'apportera, et si vous quittez Londres n'oubliez pas de me le dire**__._

Priam quitta le dortoir en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, la salle commune était déserte tout le monde dormait encore.

Elle se rendit à la voilière, elle connaissait le chemin, ils y étaient passés devant hier avec les préfets. Les couloirs étaient vides, aucuns bruits pas même une mouche volait.

Priam sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle n'aimait pas cette atmosphère, se sentir autant seul. La jeune fille était presque arrivée qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit-la chose la plus effrayante qu'il lui fut donner de voir, la devant-elle se tenait un fantôme, recouvert de sang, qui paraissait gris à cause de la couleur du spectre, en effet il était fait de matière transparente, on pouvait facilement voir à travers lui. Il portait des chaines aux chevilles, et avait le regard vide, il était habillé étrangement comme si il sortait d'un livre d'histoire et il semblait ne pas toucher le sol, en fait il flottait carrément.

Priam en le voyant poussa un cri strident et pris ces jambes à son cou, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à la voilière, elle entra et ferma la porte à clé, les mains tremblante de peur.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte, et porta une main à son cœur, il battait à cent à l'heure. Après avoir enfin calmé sa respiration, elle réalisa qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme, un vrai de vrai, et qui était terriblement effrayant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que se château de fou ? pensa Priam.

Elle se mit à chercher son hibou, il était en train de dormir, elle essaya de le réveiller mais c'était peine perdue, le seule résultat qu'elle obtenue fut qu'il lui lança un regard glacial et se mit dos à elle.

Non mais quel fainéant ? Trop absorber à essayer de sortir de son sommeil Tif, elle ne se rendit pas compte quel n'était plus seul, quelqu'un approchait, la personne arrivant à sa hauteur lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas directement, elle n'osait pas lui faire face. En effet elle était terrifiée, après la terreur qu'elle s'était faite avec le fantôme, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il se peut qu'elle tombe sur un monstre.

Prenant son courage à demain, elle tourna la tête très doucement, elle était tellement terrifiée que son visage devait être déformé par la peur, car la personne sursauta en la voyant.

Mais à la grande de surprise de Priam, ce n'était pas un monstre qui se trouvait devant elle, c'était même tout le contraire, en effet en face à elle, se trouvait une élève, mais quelle élève, elle semblait sortir d'un conte de fées, elle ressemblait à un ange, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos, de grand yeux bleus foncés ornés de longs cils, et un visage ovale, sur son uniforme était cousu le blason de Gryffondor.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

**-Salut, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait peur, en tout-cas moi c'est Lila Jolicoeur et toi ?**

**« Même son prénom ressemble à celui d'une fée »,** pensa Priam.

**-Priam Howard, et non tu ne m'a pas fait peur, j'ai juste était un peu surprise, **répondit Priam, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait été littéralement morte de trouille quand celle-ci lui avait posée une main sur l'épaule.

**-Tant mieux alors, mais en venant tu n'as rencontré personne, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, peut-être que tu as vu qui**, demanda Jolicoeur en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour visiblement chercher l'auteur du hurlement.

**-Euh…Bah pour tout te dire c'est moi qui ai criée,** avoua Priam en rougissant de la réaction qu'elle avait eu il y a cinq minute, **mais j'avais mes raisons, il y avait un horrible fantôme là-bas,** s'empressa de rajouter la jeune fille.

La jolie blonde éclata de rire, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-**Tu as seulement crié parce que tu es tombée sur un fantôme ?** questionna-t-elle, elle avait visiblement du mal à croire qu'on puisse avoir peur des revenants.

**-Eh bien oui,** lui répondit Priam, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille riait, il n'y avait rien de marrant.

**-Excuse-moi,** s'excusa la jeune fille en essayant de stopper son fou rire, **mais à Poudlard c'est tout à fait normal de voir un fantôme, chaque maison à son propre esprit, les Serpentards ont le Baron Sanglant, les Serdaigles ont la Dame Grise, les Gryffondors ont Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et les Poufsouffles le Moine Gras. Hier normalement tu aurais dû les apercevoir mais comme la cérémonie avait pris du retard, ils ont préférés partir avant la fin. Moi, même si ça serait la première fois que j'en verrais un, je n'aurai sûrement pas crié comme ça. Mais bon, remarque vu ton blason tu es à Poufsouffle, donc tout s'explique.**

Priam était vexée, non mais pour qui se prenait-t-elle celle-là ? Elle faisait la courageuse mais elle aurait sûrement détalé comme elle l'avait fait.

Et qu'est-ce que qu'elle voulait dire par « tu es à Poufsouffle » ? Elle en avait marre que tout le monde se moque d'eux comme ça.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par-là ?** interrogea Priam d'un ton remplit de reproche.

**-Comment dire…, les Poufsouffles ne sont pas connues pour leur grand courage, ils ont la réputation d'être un peu trouillard. Alors que nous les Gryffondors ont est plus connue pour notre bravoure, mais bien sûr ne le prend pas mal, je ne veux pas te vexer, **rétorqua Lila en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Le pire pour Priam était que la blonde semblait sincère, elle parlait des Poufsouffle sans aucune méchanceté et des Gryffondors sans aucune prétention dans la voix.

Elle semblait juste énoncer un fait connue de tous. Malgré la gentillesse dont faisait preuve Lila, Priam avait du mal à l'apprécier, d'abord elle se moquait d'elle puis elle insultait sa maison.

Malgré tout la jeune fille ressentait une pointe de jalousie envers cette fille si belle et si gentille, et en plus qui était tombés dans la maison qui paraissait la plus appréciée.

**-Ça ne veut rien dire, on peut très bien être Poufsouffle et être courageuse aussi,** dit Priam d'un ton froid.

**-Je n'en doute pas, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne comme ça pour le moment.**

**-Tu sais le choixpeau a eu beaucoup de mal à me placer, en fait pour ne pas mentir il voulait m'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais j'ai préféré partir à Poufsouffle, je n'aime pas trop les Gryffondors**, se vanta Priam.

Selon elle, elle ne mentait pas, le choixpeau ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle était courageuse.

Non elle ne faisait qu'arranger la vérité à son avantage. Et ce qu'elle avait dit n'était-il pas le cas de Harle ? Il était courageux pourtant il avait préférée Poufsouffle à Gryffondor.

Priam voulait juste prouver à Lila que la maison des blaireaux pouvait contenir des gens bien et intéressant.

**-Oh et bien tant mieux pour toi, tu es partie dans la maison qui te plaisait**, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton convaincu, il semblerait que Lila ai tout gobé.

Priam se retourna sans répondre, Tif refusait d'obéir et quand elle réussissait enfin à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à lui accrocher la lettre, il l'éjectait d'un coup de patte bien placée et la lettre tombée à terre.

La jeune fille était exaspérée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'y connaissait rien aux hiboux.

Et pour ne rien rajouter l'autre blondasse était derrière elle, et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

**-Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?** demanda gentiment Lila.

**-Merci, mais ça ira,** répondit d'un ton sec Priam.

Elle pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais au bout de cinq minutes, cet oiseau de malheur refusait encore d'obéir.

Elle était bien obligée de demander renfort à Jolicoeur qui était restée pour l'observer.

**-En fait j'aurai bien besoin d'un petit coup de main, s'il te plait,** avoua Priam d'un ton gêné.

**-Je te l'avais dit,** rétorqua Lilas avec un sourire, **en fait c'est simple, les hiboux sont grognon au réveille, il faut lui donner une confiserie pour qu'il se réveille entièrement et t'obéisse.**

Lila s'exécuta, elle lui passa un bout de biscuit et aussitôt Tif se réveilla complétement et accepta la lettre qu'on lui attachait à la patte.

Priam jeta un regard noir au volatile, à elle sa propre maitresse, il lui désobéissait, mais à Lila il se comportait comme un parfait petit chien bien dressé.

La prochaine fois qu'il lui faisait un coup bas de ce genre elle lui arrachait les plumes et le ferait cuire à la broche.

Mais elle ne pouvait que remercier Lila, si elle n'aurait pas été là, elle serait encore en train de se battre avec son hibou :

**-Merci pour m'avoir aidé**, dit Priam d'un ton résigné.

**-De rien,** c'est normal.

**-Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un en venant ici, je croyais que tout le monde dormait encore, on doit sûrement être les deux seul personnes debout à cette heure-ci**, constata Priam.

**-Je ne crois pas,** affirma Jolicoeur.

**-Comment ça ?** demanda Priam d'un ton surpris.

**-Quand je suis venue, il y avait déjà quelqu'un, c'était un Serpentard de première année je pense, il était brun aux yeux noir, et semblait presser, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom, j'ai juste réussi à lire le destinataire, orphe…je ne sais pas quoi, en tout cas c'était un mot moldu. Tu ne saurais pas par hasard ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Tu parles sûrement de Tom Jedusor, et non je ne connais pas le sens de ce mot**, avoua Priam en évitant bien soigneusement le regard de Lila.

Elle détestait mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire que Jedusor était orphelin, il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'en parler à tout le monde, cette décision ne lui appartenait pas.

**-Ah dommage, j'aurai bien aimée savoir, bon bah je pense que je vais y aller, ravie de t'avoir rencontré,** dit Lila d'un ton enjoué.

**-Oui, c'est ça au revoir,** marmonna Priam.

Lila quitta la voilière d'un pas léger, Priam ne tarda pas à faire de même mais d'une démarche beaucoup moins enthousiaste que sa camarade.

Sa rencontre avec la blonde l'avait un peu refroidie, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi méchante avec les autres, ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais la Gryffondor avait un quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son dortoir. En entrant les autres filles dormaient encore, elle décida qu'il était temps de réveiller Mona, certes il restait encore une heure et demie avant le début des cours, mais il était préférable qu'elle arrive en avance plutôt qu'en retard dès le premier jour.

Et le célèbre dicton ne disait-il pas : « Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ».

Mais Mona, semblait ne pas vouloir suivre la phrase.

**-Mona, réveille-toi, les cours commence dans moins d'une heure**, tenta désespérément Priam.

Ces efforts étaient vains, la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son lit de sitôt.

Mona mit sa tête sous l'oreiller, et se mit à hurler qu'il était encore trop tôt et qu'elle n'avait qu'à la réveiller dans une ou deux heure, ces cris ne tardèrent pas à réveiller Abby, celle-ci semblait d'humeur massacrante à en juger par le regard noir quelle leur adressa, et affirma que personne n'avait idée de se réveiller à cette heure-ci, à moins d'être une poule, et qu'il serait préférable que Priam et Mona se la ferme, si elle ne voulait pas recevoir un sortilège « Dentesaugmento.

Mais au grand dam de la rousse, Mona qui n'acceptait pas qu'on puisse lui donner des ordres se leva rapidement, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, elle semblait en pleine forme alors qu'il y a moins d'une minute, elle n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux mots qui aient un sens.

Priam ne savait pas de faire tomber la moitié de l'étagère sur son passage, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un vacarme assourdissant qui acheva de réveiller Abby qui se mit à rouspéter et à lancer des obscénités envers la brune, qui était partie se doucher.

Le sommeil des trois autres filles ne semblait pas ébranlé, elles ne bougèrent pas un d'un poil malgré le bruit et les insultes.

Priam jugea préférable de partir, en effet elle n'avait pas envie de subir le courroux de la rousse avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas très bien.

En chemin, elle remarqua qu'Harle était assis sur un fauteuil et qu'il parlait avec un garçon à l'allure rieuse, ce n'est que quand il se leva que la jeune fille put remarquée qu'il possédait une jambe de bois, la Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et se sentir gênée pour ce garçon qui devait avoir le même âge qu'eux mais qui était obligée de supporter cette différence, même si elle ne le connaissait pas elle ressentit un élan de compassion pour lui.

Elle se dirigea vers eux, en essayant d'être la plus normale possible, elle n'avait pas envie que le garçon à la jambe de bois sente son embarras.

-**Salut,** dit Priam

**-Ah salut,** répondit Harle.

**-Bon moi je vais y aller Harle, on se retrouve dans le Grande Salle**, expliqua le garçon handicapée avant de s'en aller en boitant.

**-Ok Robin. **

**-Alors bien dormis** **?** demanda la jeune fille.

**-Ne m'en parle pas, je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et toi ?**

**-Non, moi ça va, même si j'aurai préféré ne pas me réveiller à cinq heures du matin.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te réveiller à cette heure-ci ?** s'étonna-t-il.

**-Le soleil simplement et l'excitation du premier jour aussi,** affirma simplement Priam.

**-T'est étrange toi, comment on peut se levait aussi tôt, c'est pas humain, et ta fais quoi jusqu'à maintenant ?**

**-J'ai essayé de lire mes manuels mais rien n'y fait je ne comprends rien à ce charabia, j'en ai profité pour écrire une lettre à mes parents. Tu savais qu'il y avait des fantômes à Poudlard ?**

**-Bah oui tout le monde sait ça, pourquoi tu ne le savais pas ?**

-**Non ! Bien sûr que je le savais, tu me prends pour qui ?** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

**-Calme toi je te crois, pourquoi tu me demande ça au juste ?**

**-Non comme ça, tu attends quelqu'un ?**

**-Elton, oui.**

**-Ok, j'y vais alors je commence à avoir faim, ça ne te dérange pas si je ne t'attends pas ?**

**-Non, je te rejoindrai après.**

Priam quitta la salle commune des Poufsouffles, elle constata avec surprise que les couloirs étaient remplis de monde, alors qu'une heure auparavant ces mêmes couloirs étaient désert.

Mais sa stupeur prit rapidement fin car quelqu'un venait de la bousculer violement, avant même qu'elle réalise ce qu'il se passait, la personne avait continué son chemin sans même s'excuser, elle vit de dos un garçon aux cheveux noir de jais, qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, Tom Jedusor.

Il parlait avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas l'attitude du garçon, pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Il l'a bousculait, puis ne prenait même pas la peine de s'excuser et l'ignorait superbement comme si il ne la connaissait pas, enfin ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en commun ? Ok, ils avaient peut-être partagé un trajet en train, où remarquons-le, elle avait parlé dans le vide et la seule fois où il avait daigné répondre c'était pour lui crier dessus.

Et c'est tout ! Ah mais non, elle avait oublié, ils avaient faillis se faire dévorer par un monstre marin.

Mais c'est vrai, c'est tellement risible. Pourquoi s'attarder dessus ? Non mais franchement il lui manque une case à ce pauvre garçon ! Décidément sa journée commençait mal.

Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles, qui était de la même façon que la veille remplit de plats, telles des tartes ou des carafes remplit d'un étrange mélange orange.

Elle se servit du lait, en attendant les autres. La jeune fille se mit à observer la salle, la table des Poufsouffles était à moitié vide, personnes qu'elle ne connaissait était présent sauf peut-être le dénommé Robin alias « Jambe de bois », à qui elle avait terriblement envie de poser des questions sur la raison de son handicap. Il était peut-être un héros ? Ou sinon il avait été blessé par le mage noir, Gellert Grindelwald ?

La Poufsouffle prit son verre et alla se placer en face de lui, il était en train de boire de cet étrange mélange orange. Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence.

**-Bonjour,**

**-Salut,** répondit-il.

**-Robin, c'est bien ça ?** questionna-t-elle.

**-Oui, Robin Panych pour être plus précis. **

**-Moi c'est Priam Howard,** se présenta-t-elle.

**-Bon Priam, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?** demanda Robin.

Priam réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi sur ce coup. « Mais quelle idiote !» pensa-t-elle, elle ne pouvait pas venir et lui parler de sa jambe comme ça, elle manquait vraiment de tact, elle allait sûrement le vexer.

Elle lui adressa un regard gêné et ne trouvait rien à dire.

**-Euh…Non enfin de compte rien, rien…,** mentit la jeune fille.

**-Tu veux savoir pour ma jambe c'est ça ? **

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interloqué, comment avait-il deviné ? Lisait-il dans les pensées ?

Devant l'incompréhension de la Poufsouffle, Robin éclata de rire.

**-Ne te sens pas gênée j'ai l'habitude maintenant, de toute façon tout le monde me le demande, ça me vexe pas, au contraire. Alors je te laisse deviner, à ton avis c'est à cause de quoi ?**

**-Je sais pas, c'est peut-être à cause de ce Gellert Grindelwald, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fait beaucoup de victime ces derniers temps,** essaya-t-elle.

**-Non, ça aurait était cool, ou classe, que ça soit de sa faute, ça aurait fait héroïque. Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie je t'assure. Tu donnes ta langue au chat ?**

**-Oui,** avoua Priam, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée.

**-C'est à cause d'une mine.**

**-Une mine ? Comment tu as fait pour marcher dessus ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**-Il y a deux ans j'étais en vacance en France avec mes parents, et on a voulu visiter un village moldu assez reculés, mais arrivée dans une clairière, j'ai marché sur un obus qui datait de la première guerre mondiale, ma jambe a explosé sur le coup, en fait elle aurait très bien pu repousser s'il y avait eu un hôpital sorcier à côtés, mais non, on ne pouvait pas transplaner à cause de mon état, donc il a fallu guérir à la manière moldu, c'est-à-dire amputer. Quand on est rentrés en Angleterre, les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire c'était trop tard,** expliqua-t-il.

**-C'est triste,** désolée pour toi.

**-Ne le sois pas, je m'y suis habitué, voyant le bon côté des choses, j'ai toujours adorée les défis, et quelle grand défi ça serait qu'un handicapé joue dans la grande équipe de Quidditch nationale d'Angleterre,** dit-il le plus naturellement du monde, il ne semblait pas se soucier de son état.

**-Tant mieux, si tu le prends bien,** affirma Priam.

**-En plus mon grand frère m'a assuré que ma jambe de bois permettrait d'avoir la côte avec les filles plus tard, selon lui ça donnerait un certain côté mystérieux. Que demander de plus ?**

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, ça faisait du bien de rencontrer des gens aussi optimiste.

Elle jeta un regard vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle avait cru entendre la voix de Mona, et effectivement elle ne s'était pas trompée, la brune venait bien d'entrée en compagnie d'Elton et de Harle, et à quelque pas d'eux se trouvaient Abby, Evelyn et Hepzibah les trois compères semblaient les meilleures amies du monde, difficile de croire que leur amitié a débutée à partir d'une dispute.

Elles semblaient en grande conversation toute les trois, Hepzibah fit de grand gestes avec ces bras, et elles se mirent à pouffer, en lançant un regard mauvais vers Mona.

Visiblement elles étaient en train de se moquer de la jeune brune. Priam sentit une vague de colère et de culpabilité l'envahir, elle ne pourra pas supporter cette situation très longtemps, il fallait qu'elle réagisse, elle avait réussi à les monter les unes contre les autres en moins d'une soirée, si seulement elle avait réfléchi avant de faire cette réflexion sur les Poufsouffles.

Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre la main. Elle avait vraiment le don pour se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

Quand-est-ce qu'elle apprendra à se taire ? Elle bue une longue gorgée de lait comme si ce simple acte allait tout arranger.

Mona vint s'asseoir à côtés d'elle, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, mais malheureusement ça eut pour effet de lui faire recracher tout le lait qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

**-Désolée, j'avais pas remarqué que tu avais quelque chose dans la bouche**, s'excusa Mona.

**-T'inquiète pas c'est rien, répondit Priam en s'essuyant son menton dégoulinant avec une serviette, t'a parlé aux autres filles ? **demanda-t-elle.

**-Même pas en rêve, ce n'est pas moins qui est en faute, c'est à cause d'eux, toi et moi on a rien fait, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire le premier pas.**

**-Si tu le dis, mais on ne va pas rester comme ça indéfiniment,** elle lança un regard au trois filles qui était assises à quelques chaises d'eux, les trois Poufsouffles lui adressèrent un regard moqueur avant d'éclater de rire, **et c'est pas prêts de s'arranger, continua-t-elle d'un air blasé.**

**-Alors la gaffeuse, j'ai appris ce que tu as fait, Mona m'a racontée, on peut dire que t'a vraiment fait n'importe quoi,** lança Elton à l'adresse de Priam.

**-Je sais, je culpabilise déjà assez comme ça,** répliqua-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ces mains.

**-Ah Ah j'aimerai bien voir comment tu vas faire pour recoller les morceaux.**

**-Arrête de lui dire ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'a rien fait, si tu les aurait vus ces trois idiotes, tu aurais pensé la même chose que moi, elles ne faisaient que se plaindre, et puis ensuite elles se sont acharnés sur Priam je préfère ne pas parlez de ça. Ça m'agace ! **défendit Mona.

Priam ne l'écoutaient plus, elle était trop absorbée par le verre de ces camarades, ils s'étaient tous servis machinalement de cette étrange substance orange.

La jeune fille ignorait complétement ce que ça pouvait être. Mona se rendit compte de l'inattention de son amie.

**-Oh Priam tu m'écoute ? Non mais je rêve, je te défends auprès de ce boulet et toi tu t'en fiche !** s'énerva la brunette, en passant sa main devant les yeux de Priam pour capter son attention.

**-Désolée mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et ne t'inquiète pas je m'en fiche pas, **lui assura Priam.

**-Et qu'est-ce qui t'absorbe autant **? demanda Mona.

**-C'est vos verres.**

**-Nos verres ? Mais ils n'ont rien de spéciaux, enfin regarde tu as le même devant toi.**

**-Non, ce qu'i l'intérieur, la chose orange.**

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, les élèves la regardaient bizarrement, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

**-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Tu ne plaisante pas ?** la questionna Mona.

**-Enfin ce n'est pas si grave ? Non ? Je n'en avais jamais vue jusqu'à maintenant c'est pour ça.**

**-Non c'est rien, mais c'est juste bizarre qu'on ne connaisse pas le jus de citrouille.**

**-Ah si la citrouille je connais, ma mère en fait en soupe à Halloween, mais je ne savais pas que ça existait en jus.**

**-Et si chez les sorciers ça existe et c'est délicieux, tu devrais essayer.**

Priam ne se fit pas attendre, elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, elle porta le verre à son nez et humecta le jus, il avait une forte odeur sucré, ce qui fallait l'avouer n'était pas très agréable, elle lança un regard inquiet vers Mona, celle-ci hocha la tête pour la rassurer.

Elton et Harle l'observaient pour guetter sa réaction.

Elle but d'une traite le mélange. Mais elle ne tarda pas à tout recracher, c'était vraiment infect. Elle n'avait pas pu l'avaler, s'en était trop demander, limite elle aurait préféré boire de l'huile de foie de Morue.

**-Tu n'aimes pas ?** s'étonna Mona.

Priam hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir la bouche, et n'avait besoin que d'une chose, se rincer les dents.

**-Tu dois être la première personne que je vois qui n'aime pas le jus de citrouille,** affirma Harle.

**-Eh bah dit donc Priam, on peut dire que t'a dû mal à garder quelque chose en bouche, d'abord le lait puis maintenant le jus de citrouille,** rétorqua Elton d'un ton sarcastique.

Priam lui lança un regard noir.

**-La première fois c'était à cause de Mona, et la deuxième fois ce n'est pas ma faute si les sorciers boivent du jus infect, et je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de mangeur de grenouille vivante au chocolat, dit la jeune fille d'un ton acerbe.**

Mais avant qu'Elton réplique quelque chose, la préfète des Poufsouffles passa pour distribuer les emplois du temps des premières années.

En première heure ils avaient métamorphose avec les Gryffondors, puis Potions avec les Serpentards, ensuite Histoire de la Magie avec les Serdaigles et enfin ils apprenaient en fin de journées à monter sur un balai avec encore les Serpentards.

Ils avaient beaucoup de cours avec les Serpentards, se dit à Priam.

Elle appréhendait un peu ces heures, au vus des regards qui leurs avaient lancé hier, les Serpentards ne semblaient pas être très tendre, et si ils étaient tous comme Tom Jedusor, elle pouvait déjà dire adieu à sa tranquillité, ça allait être un enfer.

Ils finirent rapidement leurs petits déjeuners et montèrent en cours dès que la cloche sonna. Les Gryffondors était déjà présents devant la salle de classe, ils étaient en pleine agitation, et semblait excités comme des puces.

**-Mais ou est-ce qu'il trouve toute cette énergie dès le matin ?** se lamenta Mona, en réprimant un bâillement.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait pas photo, les Gryffondors avait vraiment l'air de débordés d'énergie.

A côtés les Poufsouffles faisaient pâles figures. Priam aperçu la fille de ce matin Lila qui discutait avec une grande maigre, aux joues creuses et aux cheveux noirs avec une immense frange qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, la fille avait un air lugubre.

La blonde lui adressa un signe de la main auquel la Poufsouffle répondit sans grand enthousiasme. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne tarda pas à arriver, il adressa un sourire bienveillant à Priam, avant d'entrer en classe suivit des élèves.

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à constater la nette différence qu'il y avait entre les maisons en classes, les Poufsouffles écoutait les paroles du professeur avec attention, ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous attentifs mais au moins la totalité des blaireaux étaient calmes, alors qu'au contraire les Gryffondors étaient bavards et agités.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de discuter ou se lançaient des défis, qui nécessitait de prendre de grands risque, et le gagnant serait celui qui fera preuve d'un courage des plus exemplaire.

Il y avait même un énorme garçon aux cheveux hirsutes dont la taille devait facilement dépassée les deux mètres qui avaient sorti une boite remplie de larves.

Priam ricana, elle était assise à côtés de Mona, on disait que les Poufsouffles étaient des cancres, c'est ce qu'on allait voir.

Cette année ça allait sûrement changer, le professeur leur avait dit qu'ils effectueraient un test pratique de métamorphose pour évaluer leurs capacités, vu le comportement des Gryffondors ils allaient sûrement échouer lamentablement.

On ne dira plus que les Poufsouffles sont bêtes. Le cours se déroula lentement, Priam essaya de prendre le plus de note possible, déterminer à réussir son exercice, au contraire de Mona qui s'était endormis la tête dans les bras.

Le Professeur Dumbledore ne tarda pas à annoncer le début de l'évaluation, le but était simple il fallait changer une allumette en aiguille, Priam se dit qu'il n'avait rien de plus facile, c'était même décevant, elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus exceptionnelle.

Mais sa déception disparue aussitôt quand se fut son tour, certes l'allumette s'était transformée en aiguille mais en aiguille de bois !

Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que ces camarades Poufsouffles n'en menaient pas larges, ils avaient tous partiellement échouer sauf peut-être Perry, une fille qui partageait son dortoir, son aiguille était parfaitement pointue et argentée.

Voyant ces camarades pataugeait, Priam se sentit rassurée, elle n'était pas la plus nul loin de là, elle avait réussi à utiliser la magie, par contre Mona on ne pouvait pas dire autant, son allumette n'avait pratiquement pas changée, mais si on regardait de plus près on pouvait s'apercevoir que le bout rouge était devenu vert, c'était ça ne pas écouter en cours, alors Elton n'en parlons pas, on ne sait pas par quelle étrange procédé il a réussi à transformer le bout de bois en verre, Priam se dit qu'il le méritait amplement, il s'était moqués d'elle tout à l'heure, elle avait bien envie d'aller le narguer mais ce n'était pas correct devant le professeur.

En fait le seul à qui l'expérience semblait avoir réussi c'était Harle, il avait réussi à obtenir une couleur argentée pour son allumette mais malheureusement sa forme restait inchangée.

Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé et encourageant, auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule, qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas très grave et qu'il s'en fichait un peu de réussir.

La jeune fille dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le spectacle qu'offrait les trois commères qui lui servaient accessoirement de camarades de chambre, elles avaient visiblement beaucoup de mal à changer ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de bois, malgré qu'elles s'acharnaient dessus rien n'y faisait, l'allumette refusait toujours de se transformer, il y avait même Evelyn qui donnait des pichenettes à sa baguettes comme si le problème provenait d'ici.

Bon trêve de plaisanterie, elle devait se concentrer sur son allumette et arrêtée de se moquer des autres, Priam se mit à se gratter la tête en signe de réflexions, ça devait être le mouvement qui clochait. Bon bah elle pouvait demander à Perry de l'aider.

**-Perry, est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plait ?** appela Priam.

**-Oui,** répondit Perry.

**-Excuse-moi mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider, j'ai réussi à donner la forme voulu mais la matière c'est une autre histoire.**

**-Ah…oui, je vois, euh…bah…je pense que c'est ton mouvement qui bloque**, parla Perry, en rougissant, tellement bas que Priam n'entendis pas la fin.

**-Hein ? Je n'ai pas entendue tu peux répéter s'il te plait.**

**-On dit « Comment », Miss Howard, et vous n'avez sûrement pas besoin de Miss Eddins pour réussir seul,** trancha le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

**-Oui, excusez-moi,** répondit Priam en rougissant honteuse de son comportement.

Perry retourna à sa place sans un mot en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Dumbledore tapa des mains pour mettre fin à l'exercice et pouvoir annoncer les résultats :

**-Je suis fiers de vous, cette année la moitié des Gryffondors a réussi à changer leurs allumettes en aiguilles, et je félicite particulièrement Miss Jolicoeur qui a réussi à nous faire une aiguille des plus pointue je me suis même blessés avec. Pour les Poufsouffles c'est plus décevant, malgré ça je félicite Miss Eddins et pour leur résultat qui était très correct, sans oublier Mr. Fleury pour avoir réussi à transformer le bois en verre ce qui est très dur, et qu'on apprend normalement en 5****ème**** année. Pour le reste le mot d'ordre est persévérance,** affirma le professeur avant de les libérer.

Elton afficha un sourire satisfait en sortant. Priam était consternée, c'était eux les Poufsouffles qui avaient été les plus attentifs alors que les Gryffondors était dissipés et pourtant ce sont eux qui ont le mieux réussi l'exercice, mais le summum a était atteint quand Elton a été félicité par Dumbledore, c'était injuste, il ne l'avait sûrement pas fait exprès ce crétin, elle ressentait un profond sentiment d'injustice.

Les Poufsouffles se rendirent à leurs prochains cours, potions avec les Serpentards. Priam redoutait cet instant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards arrivèrent en même temps, pour l'instant les choses ne semblaient pas si catastrophiques, pensa la jeune fille.

Mais elle avait parlé trop vite, en effet un Serpentard venait d'assommer contre le mur, un Poufsouffle, le pauvre garçon, un petit bonhomme aux cheveux étrangement vert, et aux narines immenses se mit à saigner abondamment du nez, ces cheveux changèrent instantanément, ils devinrent long et rouge comme le sang.

Les Serpentards se mirent à ricaner bêtement c'était affligeant, à ce moment ils ressemblaient plus à des porcs qu'à des humains.

Le jeune garçon mit sa main sur nez pour empêcher le sang de couler et courut en pleurs jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Priam était bouleverser, aucun Poufsouffles ne réagissaient, bien sûr ils n'avaient pas l'air d'approuver mais ne disaient rien, ils regardaient la scène sans y prendre part.

Priam se dirigea vers le plus gros en le pointant du doigt.

**-Toi !** s'exclama-t elle.

Le Serpentard se retourna et tout le courage de Priam disparut en un regard, à quoi elle avait bien pu penser, ce garçon faisait bien deux mètre de haut et lui adressait un regard menaçant, il n'attendait qu'un seul mot pour se jeter sur elle et la dévorer.

Elton et Harle lui lancèrent un regard épouvantés, eux aussi pensaient qu'elle allait sûrement se faire dégommer et qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement rien y faire.

**-Euh…Est-ce que tu aurais…l'heure s'il te plait ? **balbutia Priam.

Le Serpentard se retourna sans répondre, visiblement elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il gaspille sa salive, Priam souffla de soulagement, elle l'avait échappées belle et partit s'adosser au mur, à côtés de Mona et Elton.

Les Poufsouffles étaient silencieux comme s'ils attendaient la potence, les Serpentards posés en face leurs adressaient des sourires carnassiers qui feraient pâlir le plus grand des bourreaux.

Malgré tout certain Serpentards gardait un masque froid et se contentait de lancer des regards dédaigneux aux blaireaux.

Cette attitude lui rappelait étrangement celle de Jedusor, elle se mit à le chercher des yeux et l'aperçut en compagnie du blond peroxydé de ce matin.

Elle chercha à capter son regard, mais il prenait un soin tout particulier à l'éviter.

Un homme court sur pattes, assez rond aux yeux couleur groseille, et au teint pâle avec une grosse moustache grise qui lui fait ressembler à un morse habillé étrangement d'un vêtement en velours brodé avec des boutons or se présenta comme le professeur de potions Horace Slughorn.

Certains Serpentards se précipitèrent dans la salle pour avoir les places du fonds, il ne restaient que les Poufsouffles dans le couloir, tous hésiter à entrer dans la cage aux lions, le premier à entrer fut Harle, c'était le plus courageux donc d'un côtés c'était un peu normal, les autres élèves suivirent naturellement.

Priam fut la dernière à entrer dans la salle, il ne restait plus qu'une place à côtés de, misère, la grosse brute !

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à côtés de lui en essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Le professeur Slughorn qui était aussi directeur des Serpentards, se présenta puis commença à écrire le cours au tableau.

Priam se mit à jeter des regards insistants à Jedusor, elle voulait juste qu'il la regarde, car malgré tout elle voulait simplement devenir amie avec lui.

Elle était sûr qu'il le faisait exprès, mais elle était patiente elle pouvait rester comme ça pendant tout le cours, il allait sûrement céder.

L'ami blond de Jedusor ne tarda pas à remarquer le manège de la jeune fille, il la jaugea avec un sourire narquois de haut en bas, d'une façon désagréable puis chuchota quelque chose au brun, qui la regarda à son tour.

Enfin ! pensa Priam, elle lui adressa un signe de la main avec un sourire, le blond parut surprit, il les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle, avant de demander quelque chose à Jedusor qui gardait son regard froid, Priam put comprendre d'où elle était, « tu la connais », Jedusor détourna enfin son regard d'elle, et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation puis dit « Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ? ».

Les dernières paroles fit l'effet d'une douche froide, s'en était trop pour Priam, elle ne pouvait en entendre plus, elle était bête, comment elle avait pu croire qu'il deviendrait amie ? Même la plus optimiste des personnes aurait compris rapidement qu'une amitié n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas la supporter, il le lui avait même dit clairement, mais elle s'est entêter et avait persévérer dans cette direction.

Voyant le bon côté des choses elle était fixée maintenant, elle ne deviendrait jamais amis avec cette ordure, il allait sûrement devenir un savant fou qui vivrait en Chine, mourrait seule et sans enfants d'une épidémie qu'il aurait lui-même lancé avec tous ces moutons verts domestiques.

Elle sentit une vive douleur dans le bras droit, quelqu'un venait de lui planter un crayon dans la peau, elle tourna la tête et vit la brute avec l'arme du délit à la main, arborant un sourire innocent.

Mais étaient-ils tous fous dans cette maison ?

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?** demanda Priam.

**-Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe**, ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation, il n'avait toujours pas retiré son crayon du bras de la jeune fille.

**-Euh…déjà tu pourrais enlever ton crayon s'il te plait, et après qu'est-ce que c'est « Sang-De-Bourbe », **elle en avait marre que tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, ça devenait énervant à la longue.

**-C'est ce que tu es tout simplement.**

**-Ok, est qu'est-ce que je suis ?** répondit Priam comme si elle parlait à un demeurer.

**-Tu es une fille au sang impur, tu ne mérites pas de pratiquer la magie, tu ne fais que souiller le sang des vrais sorciers au sang pur,** rétorqua-t-il d'une traite comme une leçon apprise.

**-Je n'ai pas très bien saisis, pourquoi mon sang est-il impur ?**

**-Tu es née-moldu, ta magie n'est pas légitime.**

**-Et donc toi ta magie est légitime ?** demanda Priam d'un ton sarcastique.

**-Oui, car je suis née dans une famille de sang-pur,** dit-il.

**-Et combien de personne pense comme toi ?** questionna Priam.

**-La quasi-totalité des Serpentards, et quelque élève des autres maisons.**

**-Je vois donc une bonne partie des élèves de cette école sont stupide.**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mentalités, personne ne lui avait prévenu qu'elle allait être insultés et considérés comme inférieure aux autres.

Non mais franchement y a des gens qui sont vraiment toqués dans ce monde.

Il n'y avait pas que les moldus alors qui était idiot sur ce côté-là entre cet Adolf Hitler, un fou qui vivait en Europe et qui pense que toutes les races ne se valent pas et maintenant ces sang-purs qui pensaient exactement la même chose mais pour les nés-moldus.

Le monde devient fou.

Priam arracha le crayon des mains du garçon, et le cassa en deux d'un coup, puis le jeta par terre avant d'écraser les bouts frénétiquement avec sa semelle, elle avait besoin de se défouler, elle en avait marre, elle était à bout.

Quand elle se calma enfin elle remarqua que toute la classe la regardait, ils devaient se demander qui était cette folle furieuse qui s'acharnait sur un pauvre crayon innocent.

Elle se redressa vivement, en essayant de ne pas rougir elle invita le Professeur Slughorn à continuer ces explications.

Les Poufsouffles semblaient souffrir le martyr, en effet ce qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être à au moins une table des Serpentards, ce qui était le cas d'aucuns élèves, se faisaient ridiculiser, beaucoup de la maison des serpents avaient recours aux sortilèges pour humilier leur camarades, c'est ainsi que Mona se retrouva sans s'apercevoir avec des oreilles de cochon, Harle des écailles et Perry avec les doigts palmés.

Quelque Serpentards avaient recours aux bonnes vieilles méthodes universels c'est-à-dire griffer et pincer le plus de Poufsouffle possible.

Aucuns des blaireaux ne semblaient vouloir se défendre, il redoutait la réaction de leurs bourreaux.

Le professeur ne semblait pas se rendre compte du calvaire des Poufsouffles, il était trop occupé à raconter une anecdote sur un de ces anciens élèves qui pouvait écrire et lancer des sortilèges de la même main.

Heureusement que son voisin de table n'était pas aussi méchant, il n'oserait sûrement pas l'attaquer, mais c'était trop vite parler, en effet le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire mauvais, visiblement il voulait se venger du sort qu'avait subi son crayon, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et un éclair jaune jaillit qui fonça sur Priam, la jeune fille ferma les yeux instinctivement, elle ne sentit aucune différence au début mais ne tarda pas à sentir un poids sur sa tête elle leva une main à ces cheveux et remarqua qu'ils avaient changés, il formaient une immense touffe rectangulaire, mais ce n'était pas tout, elle contesta avec horreur que sa peau était devenu jaune.

Elle lança un regard horrifié à son voisin. Qu'avait-il fait ? Elle devait ressembler à un monstre.

Mais que faisait ce maudit professeur ? Il devrait normalement punir les fauteurs de trouble, à la place de ça il racontait sa vie, au combien palpitante.

Quand la limace se retourna enfin, ces yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes, enfin il allait réagir, pensa Priam.

Mais elle se trompait lourdement en effet le professeur éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre.

**-Mais regardez-moi ces petits galopins, que c'est mignon, et quelle imaginations, j'ai toujours dit que la créativité n'était pas un trait des Serdaigles mais plutôt des Serpentards. Qu'ils sont innocents avec leurs jeux d'enfants. Bon ce n'est pas très gentil pour ces pauvres Poufsouffles, mais on ne peut pas empêcher des enfants de s'amuser un peu et de taquiner leurs petits camarades. Oh mais que vois-je Mr. Mulciber, vous avez particulièrement fait preuve d'une grande imagination, je vous félicite les cheveux bleu en forme de buisson, avec la peau jaune, c'est la première fois que je vois ça,** s'extasia le professeur Slughorn.

La jeune fille prit quelque minute à comprendre ce qui se passait, il n'était pas sérieux ? Féliciter ces brutes !

Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de bêtise réuni en un seul homme.

Il s'appelait donc « Mulciber », car le professeur parlait assurément d'elle, peau jaune et cheveux bleus en forme de buisson ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Attendez, il avait bien dit « bleus » ? C'était un cauchemar ! Elle ne pouvait pas voir ces cheveux à cause de leurs nouvelles formes, elle s'arracha un cheveu pour pouvoir l'observer et effectivement il était d'un bleu clair.

Elle avait envie de se pendre, c'était la pire heure de sa vie, entre Jedusor, « Sang-de-Bourbe », et maintenant sa nouvelle tête, ça à en était devenir folle.

Quand la cloche sonna, les Poufsouffles se précipitèrent vers la sortie, ils avaient tous au moins des traces de cette abominable heure, il y avait même un garçon qui possédait une carapace de tortue qui jurait étrangement avec sa tête.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour que s'occupe d'eux.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Priam se servit des petits-pois avec du roastbeef.

La jeune fille remarqua qu'Harle semblait absorbé par quelque chose, elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que l'objet de ces pensées était la jolie Lila Jolicoeur.

Il était tellement occupé par ces contemplations qu'il ne toucha pas à son assiette une seule fois.

**-Harle tu bave et qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?** demanda Mona.

**-Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ?** questionna-il sans répondre directement à la question.

**-Ah c'est donc à cause d'une fille, et de qui tu parles ?**

**-Lila Jolicoeur,** répondit-il sans détourner son regard de la jeune fille.

**-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde la trouve si jolie,** affirma Mona d'un ton rempli de reproche.

**-Tu la connais ?** s'étonna Priam qui participait à la conversation pour la première fois.

**-Oui, c'est la fille du ministre de la magie, elle est en première année, le patron de mon père, son père est français, il est venu en Angleterre à dix ans avec ces parents, mais sa mère est anglaise. Une fois ils sont venus à la maison, ma mère m'a obligé à mettre une robe, et quand on a voulu jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin, mademoiselle ne voulait pas participer par peur de salir sa jolie jupe, ma mère m'a obligé à rester avec elle toute l'après-midi, quand ils sont partis ma mère m'a fait un long discours sur la différence entre cette petite fille si mignonne et moi garçon manqués. En gros je l'apprécie pas trop, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

**-Oui, répondit Priam avec compréhension**, elle comprenait exactement ce que la jeune fille ressentait car elle pensait exactement la même chose, **mais sinon tu ne trouves pas ça injuste ce qui s'est passé en Potions ou en Métamorphose ?**

**-Pour les Serpentards c'est normal, mes frères m'avait parlé d'un professeur qui avait tendance à faire du favoritisme envers les élèves de sa maison, ils devaient sûrement parler de Slughorn, et pour les Gryffondors je pense que ça vient de leurs instincts, on m'a raconté qu'ils ont plus d'aptitudes pour les sorts que les autres maisons, c'est assez étrange mais c'est vrai.**

**-C'est tellement énervant, pendant que les Gryffondors s'amusaient, nous on travaillait et finalement ce sont eux qui réussissent le mieux,** s'énerva Priam.

**-Je sais mais on ne peut rien y faire, c'est comme ça,** soupira Mona en haussant les épaules.

Ils finirent leur repas rapidement et se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine heure de cours, avec les Serdaigles, histoire de la magie.

Mona lui expliqua aussi que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se détestaient, la brune ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se doutait que ça avait toujours été comme ça, et que cela devait sûrement venir de leurs personnalités incompatibles.

Normalement les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles devraient s'épauler dans cette guerre, en effet l'animosité entre les griffons et les serpents était tellement importante à Poudlard que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles passaient un peu inaperçu et n'étaient pas des plus importants.

Mais les idées qu'elle s'était faite sur la camaraderie entre les deux maisons s'envolèrent à l'instant même où elle posa le pied dans la salle de classe, les Serdaigles étaient certes calmes et ne disaient rien mais sur leurs visages on pouvait lire de l'hostilité et de la suffisance, il semblerait que les gentils aigles ne le soit pas autant que ça, ils affichaient clairement du mépris envers les Poufsouffles, et tous leurs gestes semblaient dire « Bêtes comme vous êtes, pas étonnant que vous vous soyez tous endormis, alors que nous, nous respirons la connaissance. ».

D'un côté, ils n'avaient pas torts tous les Poufsouffles s'étaient endormis sauf Priam qui était sur le point de s'évanouir, elle avait une peur bleue des fantômes, alors devoir supportait de passer un cours entiers avec un, c'était inimaginable, qui avait eu l'idée de mettre un fantôme comme professeur ?

Elle avait hâte que ce cours se termine entre les regards des Serdaigles et la présence de , elle ne savait plus où donner la tête, elle dû même éviter une bagarre entre Mona et une Serdaigle trapu à lunette, aux cheveux pendants et le visage mangé par les boutons, la Serdaigle s'était moquée des Poufsouffles mais quand Mona avait renchérit en se moquant de sa tête, elle avait éclatée en sanglot et était partit se cacher aux toilettes, Mona à ces trousses.

Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'un seul cours et cette journée de fou finirait, pourtant cette dernière heure était la plus redoutable pour Priam, elle allait revoir les Serpentards et en plus de ça, elle allait devoir monter sur un balai, malgré sa peur du vide.

Les élèves des deux maisons se dirigèrent vers le terrain, étrangement un des Serpentards portait un sac en toile remplit, Priam ignorait ce qu'il y avait dedans mais vu le rire de ses camarades ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Le professeur Eschyle Sklepech un très vieille homme, à qui on ne pouvait pas donner un âge et qui semblait avoir la force d'une feuille abandonner au vent, son visage ressemblait à s'en méprendre à celui d'un pigeon, étrangement il possédait une énorme masse de cheveux qui faisait une énorme boule autour de son visage, ces cheveux n'étaient pas blanc comme ils devaient l'être à son âge, non ces cheveux étaient roux, qui juraient avec ces sourcils blanc.

Priam accusait le professeur de se teindre les cheveux. Le vieil homme plaça les balais devant les Poufsouffles et demanda à Harle de l'accompagner pour chercher les autres balais qu'il ne pouvait pas porter seul.

Il ordonna aux élèves ayant un balai devant eux de voler sans l'attendre.

Priam n'avait aucune idée de la façon de comment monter dessus, Mona essaya de l'aider, Priam ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, certes elle avait un peu du mal à diriger l'engin et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agrippait de toute ces force au manche en bois, mais sinon on pouvait dire qu'elle volait bien.

Robin le garçon à la jambe de bois, volait remarquablement bien, il faisait des prouesses avec son balai. Désormais tous les Poufsouffles étaient dans les airs et une majorité des Serpentards sur terre, la jeune fille se dit que pour l'instant le cours ne se passait pas trop mal, pour l'instant ils s'amusaient et les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas les atteindre, mais c'était trop vite parler, car les Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à sortir quelque chose du gros sac en toile.

Priam était trop loin pour identifier l'objet, mais ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que visiblement les Serpentards étaient en train de les viser, un des Poufsouffles venait de recevoir un projectile dans la tête et serait tombé si il ne se serait pas accroché _in extremis_ à son balai.

La jeune fille essaya de s'éloigner, mais c'était peine possible elle n'était pas assez expérimentée pour savoir diriger son balai.

Elle reçut un coup sur le bras et remarqua que c'était des pommes qu'on lui lançait. Il ne tarda pas à pleuvoir de ces fruits, quasiment tous les Serpentards s'amusaient à lancer des pommes, seul Jedusor s'était mis à l'écart.

Priam ne réussit pas à éviter toutes les pommes, on lui lança une dizaine de projectiles sur tout le corps. Le carnage pris fin quand le Professeur Sklepech et Harle revinrent avec le reste des balais, le vieux monsieur fit de grands gestes pour demander aux Poufsouffles de descendre, il les regarda avec désolation et lassitude, les pauvres élèves avaient des bleus partout sur tout le corps.

Harle leur lança un regard interloqués, ils ne comprenaient pas comment ces camarades s'étaient retrouvés dans cet état. Priam lui fit un signe pour lui dire qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Le professeur autorisa les Poufsouffles à quitter le cours plutôt, pendant qu'il réprimanderait les Serpentards.

Les blaireaux ne se firent pas attendre, ils coururent vers leurs dortoirs malgré la douleur.

La majorité des Poufsouffles ne dinèrent pas ce soir-là, trop exténués par cette journée des plus éprouvantes.

Priam faisaient partit d'entre eux eut du mal à s'endormir avec les nombreux ecchymoses qui lui couvraient les corps, mais ce n'étaient pas la seul raison de son insomnie, une seule journée s'était écoulée depuis son départ qu'elle en avait déjà marre.

Comment allait-elle faire pour supporter de vivre ça jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité ?

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensez du chapitre ? J'ai besoin de votre avis alors n'oubliaient pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir :)**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Train Sentimentale

_J'ai vraiment pris du retard, et je l'assume entièrement, mais ces dernières semaines ont étaient vraiment chargés, je n'ai donc pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais je vous promets de me rattraper avec les vacances qui arrivent. Ah oui ! J'ai décidée d'écrire des chapitres plus court ça me permet de publier plus fréquemment et c'est beaucoup plus simples pour moi donc ce chapitre est riquiqui par à rapport au précédent._

_Enfin un gros merci à __**Fairylis **__pour sa reviews et pour te répondre : __**Ton enthousiaste fait vraiment chaud au cœur ) Ravi que Priam et Tom te plaisent, je n'en attendais pas plus. Sinon, oui c'était le dernier chapitre où on les voit en première année, il n'y aura plus d'autre chapitre de ce genre. Par contre il y aura quelque flash-back en arrière. Sinon je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire, j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête, il suffit juste que je la tape. Voilà j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tes questions. Et encore merci :)**_

* * *

Les vacances s'étaient déroulées sans encombre pour Priam, elle les avait passés chez sa grand-mère, en compagnie de ces parents qui vivaient dorénavant là-bas.

En entrant dans le Poudlard Express, la jeune fille se remémora les cinq dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie, tout d'abords Mona et elle s'était réconciliés avec Hepzibah, Abby et Evelyn après que celle-ci eurent présenté des excuses, en effet la situation était à l'époque des plus catastrophique, les cinq jeunes filles se livraient une guerre sans merci, tantôt l'une d'entre elle se réveillait avec des pustules plein la face, tantôt l'une se voyaient affabuler d'un tenue toutes droits sortit d'un livre pour enfants.

Au début Mona était assez réticente mais finalement, sous les lamentations de Priam, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à accepter les excuses de ces camarades.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul changement qui s'était opérée dans sa vie, contre toute attentes elle avait réussi à se faire quelque amis chez les Gryffondors, en particulier Rubeus Hagrid, un énorme garçon fasciné par les animaux étranges telle les insectes et les araignées.

Par contre pour les autres maisons c'était pas encore ça, les Serdaigles n'avaient pas changés toujours aussi peu aimable, et les Serpentards et bien ça restaient des Serpentards, méchant et vil, ils étaient même devenu plus horrible qui ne l'étaient déjà au cours des années.

Enfin côtés note, c'était pas la joie, elle avait du mal à accrocher en cours, elle devait vraiment se ressaisir surtout que cette année, elle avait les B.U.S.E à passer.

La jeune fille se mit à chercher le compartiment où les autres étaient déjà installés, elle ne tarda pas à les trouver, ils étaient tous réunis, Elton et Mona étaient en train de se chamailler, Evelyn et Abby en train de papoter en gloussant avec Hezpibah à leur côtés qui levaient les yeux au ciel mais avec un sourire amusée sur le visage.

Priam esquissa un sourire en les voyants, deux mois s'étaient écoulés et ces amis n'avaient en rien changés, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en s'apercevant qu'Harle n'était pas là, en effet cette année il était préfet tout comme Perry, ils devaient donc aller dans le compartiment qui leur étaient réservés.

La jeune fille toussota pour signaler sa présence, ils la regardèrent et Mona s'exclama de joie.

Priam se précipita vers eux pour les prendre dans ces bras.

Mais Priam ne s'assit pas, comme chaque année, elle ne passera pas le trajet avec eux. Mona le remarqua et soupira.

**Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, pourquoi tu vas à chaque fois là-bas ?** questionna la brune.

**Moi non plus, mais c'est comme ça, **répondit Priam.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille quitta l'endroit pour se diriger vers le lieu où depuis cinq ans elle passait la majorité de son trajet.

Elle ne s'étonna pas quand elle remarqua qu'il était déjà là, même quand il a été nommé préfet l'année dernière, il s'était arrangé pour restait ici et elle avait l'habitude maintenant, depuis cinq ans il arrivait toujours avant elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle aimait s'asseoir avec Tom Jedusor. Peut-être pour découvrir ce qui pouvait autant fasciner Jedusor ?

En cinq ans, elle n'avait toujours pas résolu le mystère, mais elle s'en fichait, être ici l'apaisait, c'était comme un retour aux sources.

Ils étaient toujours que tous les deux, ne parlaient jamais, et aucuns regards n'étaient échangés. Quand elle était entrée il y a trois ans pour la deuxième fois, elle avait redouté la réaction de Jedusor, mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque, et l'avait ignoré comme si elle n'existait pas.

Malgré tout cette fois-ci elle appréhendait un peu le trajet à cause de ce qui s'était passée l'année dernière…Non elle ne devait plus y penser ! Elle se l'était promis.

Priam alla s'asseoir en face de Jedusor, et l'imita en contemplant le paysage qui défilait sous ces yeux.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle était arrivée mais elle décida de se lever, elle avait envie de voir Harle.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le compartiment des préfets, mais elle son cœur rata un battement quand elle l'aperçut.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment était-elle tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami ? Elle ne savait pas quand ces sentiments avaient changé.

Car oui elle était tombée amoureuse d'Harle.

Elle prit une grande une aspirations, puis se dirigea vers lui,

**Salut,** dit-elle avec un sourire.

**Ah salut Priam, tu m'as fait peur je ne t'avais pas vu,** avoua Harle.

**Waw, alors comme ça monsieur est devenu préfet-en-chef ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique en touchant le badge.

**Oui, ça fait vraiment bizarre, mais sinon tu m'as manqué.**

**Toi aussi,** répondit-elle, heureuse qu'il lui dise ça**, oh mais avant que j'oublie, je dois te raconter ce qui m'est arrivée en vac…**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Lila Jolicoeur venait de les rejoindre, elle se plaça à côtés d'Harle.

Priam constata avec horreur que celle-ci arborait un badge de préfet aux couleurs de Gryffondors. Son aversion pour la blonde avait augmenté au fil des années, pourtant Lila n'était pas méchante, non au contraire elle était même très gentille, mais Priam ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester, cela était dû en partie au faite qu'Harle avait un faible pour Lila, même si la jeune fille ne voudrait jamais l'avouer.

La Poufsouffle savait que c'était injuste mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ces sentiments.

Mona partageait son aversion pour la blonde, même si bien sûr c'était pour des raisons différentes. Les deux Poufsouffles avaient essayés de fouiller un peu dans la vie de la Gryffondors, à la recherche d'un secret gênant mais malheureusement elles n'avaient rien trouvés.

Priam et Mona avaient alors essayé de questionner les camarades Gryffondors de Lila, mais cela n'avaient abouti à rien, tout le monde décrivait la blonde comme quelqu'un d'adorable et souriant.

Elles avaient alors conclu que Lila n'avait rien à se rapprocher, et qu'elles avaient un peu fait dans la paranoïa.

**Oh bonjour Priam**, s'exclama Lila en la prenant de ces bras.

**Oh salut Lila, à ce que je vois t'est préfète,** rétorqua Priam en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de la blonde.

**Oui, mais je m'y attendais pas du tout, ça a étais une énorme surprise quand j'ai reçu le badge,** répondit Lila avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

**C'est vrai que c'est assez étonnant,** mentit la brune d'un ton ironique, c'était pas étonnant que Lila est était nommée préfète, ses notes étaient excellentes et son comportement irréprochable, mais ça pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué. Harle lui fit les yeux ronds. **« Alors là mon vieux compte pas sur moi pour être gentils avec elle »** pensa Priam.

**Bon alors qu'est-ce que je disais, ah oui je dois absolument te raconter mais vacances,** reprit la Poufsouffle en faisant comme si Lila n'existait pas.

**Désolé Priam de t'interrompre mais on doit retourner au compartiment des préfets, car voit-tu cette année, ils ont instaurés des rondes journalières, et Harle et moi on s'est retrouvés ensemble, donc on doit discuter de l'organisation avec les autres,** s'excusa la Gryffondor.

**Bon bah j'y vais alors, **dit Harle**, tu me raconteras une autre fois,** reprit-il.

Priam allait protestait mais ils étaient déjà partis.

**Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'offrir ton cadeau**, se lamenta Priam.

**Une autre fois, répondit Harle en disparaissant avec Lila dans leur compartiment.**

Priam était folle de rage, elle avait des envie de meurtre, comment la blonde pouvait s'incruster comme ça ? Elle frappa de son pied d'une manière violente la cloison d'un compartiment, elle s'en fichait pas mal si elle dérangeait les occupants.

Elle allait partir quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'agrippait au cou.

* * *

_A votre avis qui est la personne qui a aggripée Priam ? Bon c'est pas une grande surprise, mais j'ai le droit de mettre un peu de suspense ? Non ? Enfin bref, et sinon n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis :)_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Conversation Houleuse

_Pour ce chapitre je n'ai rien de particulier à dire, à part comme d'habitude bonne lecture )_

_Sinon pour répondre à __**Fairylis **__**à chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews ça m'encourage pour la suite, et sinon bonne chose ou pas dans ce chapitre il n'y aura pas de suspense donc j'espère que ça te plairas^^.**_

* * *

_Elle allait partir quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'agrippait au cou._

Elle se retourna et soupira en se rendant compte que c'était Mulciber, pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ?

Elle devait sûrement avoir l'habitude maintenant.

En quatre ans, elle avait su s'adapter aux moqueries et savait quoi répondre maintenant.

**-Oh mais qui voilà, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe préférées, alors comme ça on s'amuse à frapper aux portes de ces gentils camarades ?** dit le Serpentard d'un ton faussement mielleux, en maintenant sa prise.

**-Pas maintenant Mulciber,** répondit Priam d'un ton exaspérée.

La dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de subir c'était les remarques de cette brute, à cet instant elle aurait donné mère et père pour pouvoir se retrouver seule et pouvoir crier sa colère sans que personne ne vienne la déranger.

**-Oh mais bien sûr je vais te laisser y aller puisque tu me le demande si gentiment**, ricana le Serpentard tout en renforçant sa poigne.

Priam essaya en vain de se dégager, mais c'était peine perdue.

Mais soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se redressa d'un coup et cessa immédiatement de se débattre puis adressa un sourire éclatant à Mulciber, qui la regardé étonné de ce brusque changement de comportement.

**-Oh mais ne serait-ce pas Perry, là-bas ?** s'exclama la jeune fille en pointant un point derrière le Serpentard.

La Poufsouffle n'était pas sans ignorer que le jeune homme éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour son amie.

Elle avait vue plusieurs fois Mulciber observer Perry en douce, pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'insulter de « Sang-de-Bourbe » ou de lui voler ces livres.

Priam se doutait que le Serpentard faisait ça plus pour se faire remarquer que pour l'embêter.

Mais malheureusement, il semblerait que la jeune fille si discrète ne se doute de rien, et Priam parierait même qu'elle ignorait même le prénom du pauvre Serpentard.

Mulciber tourna la tête rapidement pour essayer d'apercevoir sa dulcinée, Priam en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup au tibia.

Le Serpentard relâcha immédiatement sa prise sous la douleur, la Poufsouffle ne se fit pas attendre elle prit ces jambes à son cou, et la dernière chose qu'elle aperçut avant d'entrer dans son compartiment, c'était Mulciber qui venait de de se rendre compte de la supercherie, et qui l'insultait en lui adressant un geste obscène de la main.

La jeune fille s'assura que la porte était bien fermée, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il vienne chercher vengeance.

Elle regarda par le trou de serrure pour s'assurer qu'il était partit.

Elle soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que le Serpentard avait disparu.

Priam s'assit sur la banquette et remarqua que Jedusor était en pleine lecture, elle n'arrivait pas à discerner le titre qui était cachée par ses trop longs doigts.

Le Serpentard ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir de l'intérêt de la jeune fille, il haussa un sourcil avant de détourner son regard pour la première fois du bouquin.

La jeune fille trop absorbée par sa contemplation, ne remarqua pas le regard du Serpentard posé sur elle, quand elle s'en aperçu, elle détourna rapidement les yeux, elle n'avait pas envie que Jedusor pense qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, et fit semblant de regarder le paysage, entre temps, elle avait réussi à lire le nom du livre, c'était tout simplement « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ».

Priam était déçu, elle s'attendait à un livre plus intéressant qui pourrait peut-être la renseigner sur le caractère de son propriétaire, comme par exemple un livre érotique, elle dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer en imaginant le Serpentard lire un livre libertin.

Mais son humeur joyeuse disparut aussitôt quand elle pensa à tous les tracas qui habitaient son cœur.

Premièrement elle était triste d'abandonner ces parents en période de guerre, certes ils n'étaient plus à Londres et ne devaient plus subir les bombardements, mais elle s'inquiétait tout de même, chaque année elle éprouvait toujours une pointe de regret en les quittant, elle se sentait lâche car d'un côté elle fuyait cette guerre qu'elle ne subissait que deux mois par an.

En effet ces parents avaient jugé préférables de laisser leur fille à Poudlard pour les petites vacances.

La Poufsouffle poussa un long soupir remplit de doutes, bientôt précédé d'un autre plus long en pensant à Mulciber, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'user de la violence avec les Serpentards, ayant trop peur des représailles, d'habitudes elle se laisser faire et se contentait ensuite de se venger discrètement de sorte que personne ne la reconnaisse, par exemple l'année dernière quand Nott avait changer son sac en carotte, elle avait répliquer en sabotant son travail de potions sans que personne ne la remarque, c'était peut-être lâche mais bon elle n'avait pas été envoyé à Poufsouffle pour rien.

Maintenant elle allait sûrement subir le courroux de Mulciber, il n'était pas violent mais très imaginatif en matière de sortilège.

Mais sa tristesse redoubla quand elle pensa à Lila et Harle, comme si ça ne suffisait pas que le brun éprouve des sentiments pour la blonde, ils étaient en plus tous les deux préfets cette année, et de prime devaient si elle avait bien compris faire des espèces de ronde ensemble, quoi de plus romantique, les deux élèves allait sûrement se rapprocher.

Non mais qui avait eu l'idée d'instaurer des rondes nocturne cette année, c'était déjà le travail du concierge. Bon c'est vrai qu'Apollon Piccot commençait à devenir gâteux avec l'âge, plus qui ne l'était avant mais ce n'était pas une raison pour créer ce système débile.

Priam était sûr que c'était un complot de la part de Dippet diriger contre elle, elle n'était pas sans ignorer que le directeur avait une dent contre elle depuis qu'elle avait interrompu son discours en première année.

De l'extérieur quelqu'un qui observerait la scène penserait que la jeune fille pleurait tant elle soupirait mais l'absence de larmes sur le visage de Priam témoignait du contraire.

Pour cette raison, la Poufsouffle reçu brutalement en plein visage un bout de tissu qu'elle ne tarda pas à identifier comme un mouchoir.

Elle leva la tête surprise en direction de Jedusor qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son livre.

**-Que…,** lança Priam incrédule.

**-Pathétique,** répondit le Serpentard d'un ton méprisant sans lui adresser un seul regard, il s'obstinait à fixer son attention sur ce stupide livre.

**-Qu'est-ce qui est pathétique ?** répondit-elle avec hargne, non mais quel culot ! Ca faisait presque quatre ans qu'il l'ignorait et le premier mot qui lui adressait pendant toute ces années était « Pathétique », c'était son attitude qui était pathétique, oui !

**-Ta façon d'agir, pleurée sans gêne devant moi, sûrement pour des raisons futiles, je trouve ça lamentable d'être faible au point de ne pas savoir dissimuler ces émotions.**

**-Mais je ne pleure pas !** protesta la jeune fille avec rigueur, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la prenne pour une gamine.

Jedusor ferma son livre d'un geste brusque, il le mit soigneusement dans son sac, Priam le regardait suspicieuse, qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ?

Après avoir méticuleusement rangé ces affaires, il pivota complétement vers Priam, et ancra son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Au début elle arborait un air fier sur le visage, ne voulant pas passer pour une faible, mais qui ne tarda pas à disparaître, la Poufsouffle avait la désagréable impression que Jedusor inspectait chaque parcelle de son âme, elle ne tarda pas à se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle regrettait d'avoir voulu qui la regarde, elle aurait préféré l'ignorance plutôt que de subir se regards aussi froids et pénétrants.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, la situation devenait insoutenable pour elle, c'est comme si Jedusor avait violé son intimité, elle en était sûr il avait utilisé la legillimancie, des rumeurs à Poudlard avaient circulé à ce sujet à Poudlard, Priam n'y avait pas cru au début, c'était impossible qu'une si jeune personne maitrise cet art qui nécessite de nombreuses heures d'apprentissages, mais apparemment elle s'était trompée, Jedusor maniait parfaitement la legillimancie et n'hésitait pas à en user.

Les yeux rivés par terre, Priam ne voulait pas levée la tête par peur de rencontrer ceux de son camarade.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de la relever quand elle entendit le Serpentard ricaner, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire, elle s'attendait à entendre un rire froid, mais le Serpentard avait un rire des plus banales.

**-C'est donc ça qui te tracasse, un garçon ?** **Une simple amourette ? Ne viens pas me dire ensuite que ce n'est pas quelque chose de futile ?** dit le Serpentard.

**-C'est n'importe quoi !** répondit Priam en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible, depuis presque trois ans elle faisait pieds et mains pour que personnes ne devinent ces sentiments pour Harle, ce n'est pas Jedusor qui allait la démasquer maintenant quand même !

**-Apprends bien Sang-de-Bourbe que l'esprit ne ment pas. **

Priam ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait raison, elle était dans une impasse, mais elle pouvait toujours se consolait en se disant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le nom de l'élu de son cœur. Mais elle avait parlé trop vite.

**-Juste par curiosité qu'elle est le jeune homme qui tourmente tant ton âme ?** demanda le Serpentard d'un ton sarcastique.

**-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ?** s'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant.

**-Oh alors je dois deviner, très bien, tu n'es pas très populaire dans on peut exclure les élèves des autres maisons sauf peut-être ce lourdaud de Rubeus Hagrid, et je voie mal une Poufsouffle s'amouracher d'un Serpentard ou d'un Serdaigle vu comment ils vous traitent. Donc ça ne peut-être qu'un blaireau, oh mais j'ai trouvé ça ne serai pas ce cher Harle,** essaya Jedusor.

Priam essaya de dissimuler son malaise quand il prononça le nom de son ami. Mais à la grimace qu'affichait la jeune fille, elle avait échoué.

**-A l'expression que tu arbores j'ai visé juste, c'est un bon choix, enfin je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis l'épisode du lac, trop inintéressants, de plus à ce que j'ai entendue il vient d'une famille de sang-pur, par contre toi tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, donc est-ce un choix si judicieux vu qu'entre vous il n'y aura jamais rien, à cause de ton sang**…, dit le Serpentard d'une voix monotone.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** s'injuria la jeune fille en l'interrompant, encore une histoire de sang, elle acceptait qu'on l'insulte, désormais ça lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, mais qu'on l'interdise de rester avec qui elle voulait à cause du sang, c'était tout bonnement l'une des choses les plus insensés qu'elle avait entendue de sa vie.

**-C'est simple non, ne serait-ce pas injuste pour Harle de se retrouver avec une fille comme toi, affirma-t-il en la jaugeant de haut en bas, de plus on ne peut pas dire que ton physique rattrape ton rang. Oh mais ça me revient ton ami n'a-t-il pas été nommé préfet cette année ? Oh mais si, en plus Poudlard à instaurés un système de surveillance nocturne avec les différents préfets, et lui est tombée sur la fille du Ministre, Lila Jolicoeur, n'est-ce pas ? Une très belle fille, en plus sang-pur, sérieusement il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur meilleur…**

**-Arrête !** hurla la jeune fille en se bouchant les oreilles, ce garçon était complétement fêlée, son discours n'avait aucun sens surtout avec ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui l'année dernière.

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait elle avait envie de le frapper, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui rappeler qu'il pouvait bien parler mais elle savait que son n'était pas aussi irréprochable qu'il le voulait le faire croire.

Elle se précipita vers la sortie ne voulant pas rester une seconde plus avec Jedusor. En la voyant partir le Serpentard sourit et reprit tranquillement sa lecture.

La Poufsouffle passa le reste du trajet enfermé dans les toilettes, essayant de ravaler ces larmes, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde se liguait contre elle.

Elle ne sortit que quand le train arriva à quai et fit particulièrement attention à ne croiser personne.

Ce soir-là Priam ne dina pas prétextant ne pas se sentir bien, elle s'endormit en pensant à tous les problèmes qu'elle allait sûrement devoir surmonter cette année.

* * *

_Donc qu'avez-vous à dire sur ce chapitre ? Car moi l'auteure à vraiment besoin de votre avis._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Tirage au Sort

Je suis affreusement gênée, vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais pour ma défense je n'ai rien pu publier car je n'étais pas en France pendant ces deux mois et n'avait plus accès à Internet. Pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre sera bien plus long que les autres. Et Merci à _**Rose d'Epine, Fairylis **_et _**Raclette **_pour vos reviews )

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** _Nos personnages sont dorénavant en cinquième année, Mulciber a une dent contre Priam après que celle-ci l'est frappée, la jeune fille est désespérément amoureuse d'Harle, qui lui semble plus intéressée par la jolie Lila. Et Jedusor dit ces quatre vérités à Priam._

**Les Incohérence tout au long du récit :**

-Hagrid Rubeus est dans la même année que Jedusor.

-Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald en 1943 et non en 1945.

-Les dortoirs sont normalement constitués de cinq personnes, mais pour celui de Priam il est constitué de six.

**D'autres Incohérence qui ne n'en sont pas vraiment :**

-Tom Jedusor affiche clairement ces positions anti-moldu envers Priam, alors que dans les livres à cette époque. (Vous comprendrez pourquoi, dans les chapitres à venir, pour toutes celles qui me l'ont fait remarquer.)

-Hepzibah Smith est âgée d'une quarantaine d'année dans les livres alors qu'ici elle est une adolescente. (Ici aussi il y a une explication. Si, si je vous assure.)

Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire :)

**Réponse au Reviews :**

_**Fairylis:** Ta vu ce chapitre est long. C'est Super ! Hein ?! Non ? C'est bon j'arrête de faire la gamine, pour Mulciber et Perry on peut dire que tu va être servi ma cocotte, sinon tes Reviews me font toujours autant palisir. Continue comme ça._

_**Raclette:** Une autre lectrice ! C'est merveilleux vraiment. Tu sais parler aux auteures toi, les mots qu'il faut. Plus sérieusement merci pour ta Review, heureuse que tu aimes Jedusor et Priam._

* * *

Le lendemain, Priam se leva comme à son habitude de bonne heure.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêchait de sursauter en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, son teint cadavérique contrastait énormément avec les immenses cernes qui encerclaient ces yeux.

Et ces cheveux…Eh bien ces cheveux ressemblaient à s'y méprendre avec ceux de sa grand-mère, après une visite chez le coiffeur.

C'est-à-dire une masse informe qui n'est ni tout à fait bouclée, ni tout à fait lisse.

Assurément ça ne lui réussissait vraiment pas les nuits blanches.

Et tout ça à cause de ce stupide Serpentard.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, elle avait cogité sur les paroles de Jedusor, c'est vrai qu'Harle n'avait jamais eu de préjugés sur le sang, mais il venait quand même d'une famille de sang pur, on ne sait pas, si un jour, imaginons qu'elle arrive enfin, malgré l'infime chance de sortir avec lui, il n'était pas exclu que les parents du garçon la rejettent.

Ou même pire et si Harle ne voudrait jamais sortir avec elle à cause de son sang.

Elle secoua la tête en se rendant compte de ces inepties, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

Elle commençait vraiment à perdre la boule.

Comment pouvait-elle douter ainsi de son meilleur ami ?

Harle n'était pas comme ça, bien sûr que non.

Non, assurément si il ne sortait pas ensemble, ça n'avait rien avoir avec son sang, mais tout simplement parce que il ne l'aimait pas encore de la façon qu'elle espérait.

C'était peut-être triste, mais au moins ça prouvait qu'elle avait toujours une chance.

Priam se ressaisi en se disant que cette année, elle ferait tout pour être avec lui, c'était ça ou rien, elle en avait marre d'être inactif, d'attendre que ça se passe, non elle allait prendre les choses en main et passer à l'action.

Désormais d'humeur joyeuse.

La jeune fille prit une bonne douche froide pour se revigorée.

« Aujourd'hui c'est mission séduction ! » pensa-t-elle.

Niveau vêtement, elle ne pouvait rien changer, c'était obligatoirement son uniforme, donc le changement se passera forcément au niveau de la tête.

Bon après réflexion, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait vraiment arranger c'était ces cheveux, d'habitude elle se contentait de les peigner en les laissant lâchée.

Pourquoi ne pas les coiffer différemment aujourd'hui ?

Mais Priam déchanta vite, en se rendant compte qu'à cause de leur coupe au carrée, il y avait peu de coiffure qu'elle pouvait se permettre.

Finalement elle prit la décision de ne mettre qu'un simple serre-tête noir, qu'elle avait acheté l'année dernière dans une petite boutique à Pré-au-Lard.

Avant de sortir elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, et ne put s'empêchait de rire.

La situation était comique, elle avait voulu se transformer aujourd'hui, et à la fin la seule différence n'était qu'un simple serre-tête, qui ne lui allait pas de prime.

« Waw, quelle métamorphose. » dit la jeune fille d'un ton ironique à elle-même.

Elle retira le serre tête et le rangea, après réflexion elle préférait ces cheveux sans.

La Poufsouffle sortit finalement de la salle de bain sans aucune réelle modification, elle se maudit d'avoir perdu autant de temps pour rien.

Les filles dormaient encore, d'habitude c'était toujours Priam qui les réveillait mais ce matin, prise d'exaspération, elle oublia tout simplement ces amies et partit en claquant violemment la porte.

Ca ne l'étonna pas de voir qu'elle était la première des Poufsouffle réveillé dans la Grande Salle, depuis quatre ans ça avait toujours était le cas.

Priam avait à peine fini son petit déjeuner qu'Elton, Harle et Robin entrèrent et se placèrent devant elle.

Ils la saluèrent puis se servirent tous les trois du jus de citrouilles, la jeune fille grimaça de dégout en les voyant faire, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'accommoder à cet étrange breuvage.

Elton regarda les places vides à côtés d'elle étonné.

-Où sont les autres filles, elles ne sont pas encore réveillées ? remarqua-t-il surpris.

La Poufsouffle ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait, puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de réveiller ces camarades. Elle se frappa le front de la paume pour sa bêtise.

-Mince ! Ça m'est complétement sortit de la tête, normalement c'est moi qui devait les réveiller. Elles doivent encore être en train de dormir ! s'exclama la Poufsouffle.

-J'en connais certaines qui vont arriver en retard, alors. Tu connais Mona, elle est incapable de se lever seule, il faut obligatoirement que quelqu'un la réveille, sinon elle serait capable de faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à midi. Cette fille est incorrigible, se moqua Elton avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Robin et Harle.

Priam haussa les épaules, et se réconforta en se disant qu'elle n'était pas un réveil, et que ce n'était pas à elle de systématiquement les réveiller.

Surtout qu'il fallait presque dix minutes pour faire lever ces paresseuses.

De toute façon, des cinq il y en a bien une qui se lèvera avant les autres, puis de cette façon, elle saura en mesure de s'occuper des autres.

De plus aujourd'hui elle avait terriblement envie de parler en tête à tête avec Harle, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie conversation depuis leurs arrivées à Poudlard.

Mais ses deux stupides blaireaux qui lui servait d'amis accaparaient toute son attention, ils étaient tous les trois en pleines conversations sur le Quidditch.

Elle aurait bien aimé les faire dégager à bon coups de pied au derrière.

Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait, pourquoi avait-elle oublié de réveiller les filles ?

Au moins si elles auraient été là, elle aurait quelqu'un à qui parler pour le moment.

Et bla bla…on dirait qu'ils ne connaissent que ça, le Quidditch, il y a autre chose dans la vie, mais ils semblaient l'ignorer.

Elle détestait tellement ce sport.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de bailler, et se mit à jouer machinalement avec sa fourchette.

Mais elle releva la tête quand elle vit Mulciber entrer, il lui adressa un regard noir avant de passé son pouce très lentement sur sa gorge, la Poufsouffle se sentit mal tout d'un coup.

Elle déglutit et prit un soin particulier à éviter les regards meurtriers de la brute, qui partit s'asseoir à la table des serpents.

Mais le regard de la jeune fille ne tarda pas à se poser sur Jedusor, elle lui adressa un regard mauvais, puis se mit à marmonner des insultes envers le Serpentard, tout en massacrant la tarte à la mélasse se trouvant devant elle.

L'arrivée des filles, tira Priam de ces pensées meurtrière, elle remarqua avec surprise que Mona avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés, et comme elle les portait courts, on avait l'impression qu'elle s'était coiffée avec un pétard quand à ces vêtements, ils étaient horriblement froissés.

La brune se mordit la lèvre, elle commençait à terriblement regretter d'avoir oublié ainsi ces amies, car visiblement de sa faute, elles étaient tous sans exceptions dans un piteux état, les cheveux qui auraient bien besoin d'un bon coup de brosse, et les vêtements qui ont sûrement étaient enfilés à la hâte.

Hezpibah, Evelyn et Abby se placèrent sans un regard à l'égard de Priam à côtés des garçons.

Mona s'assit à la droite de Priam, et Perry à sa gauche.

La Poufsouffle fut soulagée de voir que malgré tout Perry et Mona restaient à ces côtés, non pas qu'elle s'en fichait des trois autres, mais si elles venaient à ne plus lui parler ça ne serait pas un énorme drame.

En effet Mona et Perry étaient rapidement devenues ces meilleures amies. Toutefois la brune gardait une mine renfrognée.

-Mona, tu ne me fais pas la tête ? Hein ?! se risqua Priam.

-Non je te fais pas la tête mais j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est tout, répondit Mona en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle tout en croisant les bras pour accentuer son mécontentement. Ces gestes et ces paroles étaient en total contradictions.

« Cette fille a vraiment un caractère de cochon » pensa Priam.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ? demanda la Poufsouffle d'un ton septique.

-Ca fait quatre ans que chaque matin tu nous réveillent, les filles et moi, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête aujourd'hui pour que tu oublies ? Enfin je ne sais pas quand tu nous a vues dormir, tu ne t'es pas dit, « Ah tient faudrait peut-être pas que je les oublies, c'est vrai que ça serait bête qu'elles arrivent en retard le premier jour ». Non ?! Enfin oublies je ne veux plus en parler.

-Mona désolée, supplia Priam en passant son bras autour du cou de la jeune fille, allez c'est bon c'est rien, j'ai dû perdre l'habitude avec les vacances. Voilà c'est tout. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. En plus, reprit-elle en chuchotant, avoue que ça devait être tordant de voir ces deux-là courir, dans tous les sens, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur en désignant de la tête Abby et Evelyn.

En entendant ces paroles Mona ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, et se tourna complétement vers son amie. Malgré qu'elles se soient réconciliées, une certaine animosité était toujours présente entre les cinq Poufsouffles.

-Mmmm…fit Mona en faisant semblant de réfléchir, oh c'est bon ça va je te pardonne, de toute façon je ne te faisais pas vraiment la tête, c'était juste pour t'embêtée, affirma Mona, en plus tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas passer une journée sans toi, sinon pour les trois crapauds, c'était H-I-L-A-R-A-N-T, s'exclama-t-elle. Après que Perry ne nous ait réveillés, elles se sont mis à courir dans tous les sens, enfin surtout Abby et Evelyn, mais le plus comique dans tout ça c'est que la veille, elles avaient prévus des dizaines de sorts pour se coiffer, et s'habiller. Apparemment à ce que j'ai entendu Abby en pincerait pour Robin, et donc elle voulait lui plaire, d'où l'existence de ce plan foireux. Donc résultat, elles n'ont rien pu faire, et dans la hâte le peu de sort qu'elles ont essayées ont ratée, et si tu regardes de plus près tu verras qu'Evelyn c'est fait un trou près de l'oreille. Mais le pire c'est qu'elles ont eu le culot de tout te mettre sur le dos, elles ont affirmé que c'était de ta faute, t'imagines ? s'indigna Mona.

-Eh bien qu'elles m'accusent, ça m'est bien égal, mais que ces deux-là ne compte pas sur moi pour les réveiller demain, ni les autres jours tiens, répliqua Priam avec énergie en tapant du poing sur la table.

Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir ras le bol de cette mini-guerre, à chaque fois que la paix pointait le bout de son nez, ils suffisaient d'une parole ou d'un geste déplacée pour que cette nouvelle tranquillité s'effondre comme un château de carte.

Et qu'Abby et Evelyn redeviennent aussi qu'infernales qu'avant.

Par contre ce qui était étrange c'est qu'avec Hezpibah ça allait, elle n'avait rien à lui reproché, elle ne prenait pratiquement jamais part au conflit, comme si ces gamineries ne la regardait pas, qu'elle était au-dessus de ça, de plus d'aussi loin que Priam s'en souvienne, elle ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé.

La jeune fille était assez réservée, et gardait toujours une attitude froide même en présence de ces amies.

Sûrement élevée dans un environnement strict, ça ne devait pas être tous les jours la joie chez elle.

Les exclamations de surprises et de stupeur mit brusquement fin aux pensées de Priam.

Elle leva la tête et remarqua qu'elles venaient en partie des élèves de sa promotion.

Il semblerait que la raison de leurs agitations soit les emplois du temps, qui étaient en train d'être distribuée.

Quand Perry lui donna le siens, elle crut à une blague au début, la quasi-totalité des cours était avec les Serpentards, sauf Divination et Soins aux créatures magique qui se déroulaient avec les Gryffondors, le seul point positif était peut-être le fait qu'il ne partageait dorénavant plus d'heures avec les Serdaigles.

Qu'avaient en tête les professeurs, en établissant un emploi du temps pareil ?

Le corps enseignant avait dû trop forcer sur le whisky-pur-feu ce jour-ci.

Et comment le professeur Berry, directeur de la maison des Poufsouffles, avait-il pu accepter-ça ?

Il était pourtant conscient des différents qui existaient entre les deux maisons, et de la persécution quasi-constante de ces élèves qui s'était plaint plusieurs fois auprès de lui.

Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, Mona, Perry et Priam se dirigèrent vers leurs premières cours de la journée, potion, qui se déroulait évidement avec les Serpentards.

Les trois jeunes filles attendaient tranquillement devant la salle de cours quand Mulciber vint à leur rencontre.

Priam sursauta en voyant qu'il arborait un sourire bienveillant, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle expression sur son visage, ça lui faisait limite peur.

Il essayait sûrement de faire bonne impression devant Perry.

Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, trop absorbée à contempler la blonde, qui ne faisait visiblement pas attention à lui. Priam s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Ah oui…, dit-il en détournant à contrecœur son regard de Perry, Priam je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il tout en accentuant son sourire.

La Poufsouffle lui lança un regard suspicieux, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom, elle était persuadée que ce faux sourire lui demandait bien des efforts.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Une fois seul, tous les deux, Mulciber allait sûrement en profiter pour lui sauter à la gorge.

-Je ne savais pas que Mulciber et toi étiez amis ? questionna Mona étonnée.

-C'est vrai tu ne nous l'avez jamais dit, continua Perry, aussi surprise que Mona.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! s'exlama Priam, c'est n'importe quoi je ne serai jamais amie avec…

-Bien sûr qu'on est amis, interrompit le Serpentard avec vigueur, ça peut surprendre, mais Priam et moi on partage une grande amitié, pourquoi ? Ça vous étonne ? continua-t-il d'un ton horriblement faux tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de la brune pour prouver ces dires.

-Je vois, dit Mona d'un ton septique, eh bien, on va vous laissez seule, comme ça vous pourrait discutez tous les deux. Tu viens Perry ? ajouta la jeune fille en adressant un clin d'œil à Priam.

-Non restez ! protesta Priam avec vigueur : elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule avec Mulciber, il allait sûrement en profiter pour se venger d'elle après ce qu'elle lui avait fait hier, on n'est pas amie ! Il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi ! clama-t-elle.

Mais c'était peine perdue les filles étaient déjà partie.

Priam avait bien vue le clin d'œil suggestif de Mona, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était que son amie se fasse des idées de ce genre.

Elle s'apprêtait à insulter le Serpentard, quand Mulciber lui attrapa violement le poignet et la tira dans un coin à l'abri des regards, son sourire disparu immédiatement et fit place au regard dur qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

Elle allait hurler de la lâcher mais il fut plus rapide, et la plaqua violement contre le mur en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ?! T'as cru pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, que j'allais oublier ce que tu m'as fait hier Sang-de-Bourbe. Je pourrai très bien te lancer un sort dont les effets seront très voyants et évidement irréversible. Mais comme je suis clément j'ai décidée de t'épargner, à une condition que tu ne parles à personne de mon…euh..enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire de ce que je ressens pour Perry, si j'apprends que tu as osé le dire à quelqu'un sache que tu ne recevras pas qu'un simple sort. Suis-je assez clair ?

Priam ne pouvant répondre, la main du serpentard toujours plaquer sur sa bouche, se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas pour répondre positivement.

-Maintenant je vais te lâcher, mais si tu hurle, je te jure, je te frappe.

Menant le geste à la parole il relâcha sa prise, et essuya aussitôt sa main sur son pantalon avec une mine dégoutée sur le visage comme si il avait touché un déchet.

La Poufsouffle ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Juste par curiosité comment as-tu su pour Perry ? Personne n'est au courant pourtant, questionna Mulciber.

-Oh s'il te plait c'est aussi voyant qu'un nez au milieu de la figure, tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder avec une tête de demeuré, lui voler ces affaires anonymement et les lui rendre discrètement le lendemain, quelque fois parfumée, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, et la dernière fois en Histoire de la magie, j'ai très bien vu le poème que tu lui as écrit, c'était quoi déjà ? demanda Priam avec un sourire au coin en faisant mine de réfléchir, ah mais oui je m'en souviens :

« _Perry que tu es jolie, ton nom rime avec exquis _

_Tu hante mes nuits avec ta belle mine réjouie _

_Tes grands yeux bleus m'évoquent…_ », récita-t-elle les yeux fermés en prenant un air mélodramatique.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Mulciber qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate s'était jeté sur elle, en plaquant violement ces deux mains sur ces lèvres. « Encore » pensa la jeune fille exaspérée.

-Tais-toi, imagine que quelqu'un t'entende ou même pire que « elle » t'entend.

-Mmmppy, protesta Priam en essayant de retirer les mains de Mulciber de son visage.

Après avoir réussi à se dégager la Poufsouffle s'exclama « Perry ».

-Quoi Perry ? demanda le jeune homme interloqué.

-Derrière toi, dit Priam en levant les yeux au ciel.

En effet, son amie se trouvait juste derrière le Serpentard, mais lui étant dos à elle, il ne pouvait la voir.

-Que…, tu me prends pour un idiot, on me la fait une fois pas deux, s'écria-t-il.

-Un problème Priam ? demanda la blonde d'un ton suspect.

La brune sourit en voyant l'expression de Mulciber changeait en une fraction de seconde, à l'entente de la voix de Perry, son visage avait pris une mine horrifiée, il se retourna brusquement le rouge au joue. Priam sans toutefois quitter des yeux le Serpentard répondit à son amie :

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, Mulciber voulait juste me remercier d'être… une si bonne amie, et à quelle point il avait de la chance de m'avoir, pour me montrer sa gratitude, il à décider de m'offrir deux chocogrenouille, ou trois, oui je crois bien que c'est plutôt trois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-Sale peste, marmonna le Serpentard de façon à ce que seul Priam l'entende.

-Je n'ai pas très bien entendu, tu pourrais répéter, de façon à ce que Perry entende ?

-Très bien, tu les auras demain, se résigna-t-il à contrecœur.

Perry observa l'échange perplexe, ne sachant quoi dire.

-On devrait y aller, les autres sont déjà rentrés, on risque d'arrivé en retard, affirma la blonde.

Sur ces paroles ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. En entrant dans la classe, Priam remarqua que tous les élèves étaient tassés dans le fond de la pièce. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Mona, celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Vous devez sûrement vous demandez ce qui se passe. Vous avez dû sûrement remarqués que vos emplois du temps sont légèrement différents des années précédentes, en effet la quasi-totalité de vos cours se déroulent entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Rassurez-vous, il y a une explication à tout ça. Suite aux examens en fin d'année de quatrième, nous avons constaté que le niveau des Poufsouffles n'est pas très…glorieux, nous craignons qu'une partie des Poufsouffles ratent leurs B.U.S.E. Alors pour une situation exceptionnelle nous avons pris des mesures exceptionnelles. C'est pourquoi, cette année nous avons instaurée un système de Parrainage. Chaque Serpentard devra prendre en charge un Poufsouffle, l'aidée pendant les cours et lui consacrée une heure pour l'aider au devoir…

-Mais pourquoi ne pas demander aux Serdaigles plutôt ? II faut bien l'avouer ils sont plus intelligents que les Serpentards, interrompit Potemkine Skinner, un Poufsouffle métamorphage. Des murmures chez les Poufsouffles s'élevèrent, ils semblaient approuver les dires de leur camarade.

Le Professeur Slughorn semblait mal à l'aise, il toussota dans son poing :

-Ils ont refusés, affirma-t-il gêné.

-Comment ça ils ont refusés ?! demanda Mona avec humeur.

-A la base c'était eux qui devaient s'occuper de vous, le professeur Flitwick était même très enthousiaste, mais quand il en a parlé à ces élèves, ceux-ci n'étaient pas très emballés, pourtant quelques Serdaigles étaient d'accords mais une large majorité a refusée, prétextant qu'ils préféraient se consacrer à la révision de leurs B.U.S.E plutôt que de vous aider, en matière de résultat les Serpentards venaient juste après les Serdaigles, c'est donc pour ça qu'on les a choisi.

-Et on ne nous demande pas notre avis ? interrogea avec colère une Serpentard.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, on ne peut pas demander aux Gryffondors, même si leurs résultats sont meilleurs que ceux des Poufsouffles, ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper d'autres élèves sous peine de voir leurs résultats baissés. Mais tout de même pour les matières optionnelles, ils se feront avec les Gryffondors. Bon trêve de bavardage, j'ai un cours à assurer. Pour la répartition des binômes, c'est simple, sur mon bureau se trouve un chapeau, à l'intérieur il y a le nom de tous les Serpentards, chaque Poufsouffle devra piocher un nom au hasard. Bon qui commence ?

Les Poufsouffles se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs pour savoir qui d'entre eux passera en premier. Voyant que personne ne se portait volontaire le professeur Slughorn désigna de son propre chef :

-Tiens miss Howard ! Passez donc en première, pour vous faire pardonner votre retard.

Priam parti à contre cœur en direction du bureau, elle croisait intérieurement les doigts et espérer de ton son cœur ne pas tomber sur Mulciber, elle avait réussi à lui échapper aujourd'hui mais seulement grâce à l'intervention de Perry, les prochaines fois, elle n'aurait pas autant de chance.

Et avouons-le, il ne lui apporterait rien de bien, les résultats du jeune homme étaient désastreux pour ne pas dire catastrophique.

Et bien que l'idée de se retrouver sous la tutelle d'un Serpentard toute une année ne l'enchantait gère, elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, c'est vrai, ça lui permettrait au moins de s'améliorer et d'obtenir ces A.S.P.I.C., dans la mesure où l'élève aurait des meilleurs notes qu'elle bien sûr.

Elle plongea sa main dans le chapeau, et en sortit un bout de papier, Priam pensa que cette petite chose allait en quelque sorte bouleversait son année scolaire, en effet si elle tombait sur une personne qu'elle n'aimait pas, les cours deviendraient rapidement une véritable torture.

Elle compta jusqu'à trois et déplia le papier…

* * *

Cherche Reviews désespérément, petit bouledogue de cinq ans, au pelage noir, petite chose affectueuse qui me procure beaucoup de bonheur, disparu au détour du chapitre cinq. Si vous la trouvez n'hésitez pas à le publier :)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le Parrain

Bon, je sais, ça commence à être un peu répétitif, mais je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolée. Je vous implore à genou de me pardonner. Pour ma gouverne ce chapitre est super long, en plus vous savez avec la rentrée, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, trop absorbée par mes devoirs. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, qu'à cause de mon rythme de publication vous risquez d'oublier certain truc super important dans l'histoire. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire un petit mémo, pour vous rafraichir la mémoire. Si c'est pas gentil ça ? Sinon j'ai bien ris en voyant que dans les premiers chapitres j'avais écrit en note que « je publierais chaque semaines et même plus rapidement si j'avais le temps. ». La blague ! Que j'étais naïve, c'est affligeant. Si j'arrive à écrire mon chapitre en un mois, je fais la fête, alors en une semaine n'en parlons pas. Enfin bref je m'égare. Ah oui ! Aucun rapport qui a vu Skyfall, le nouveau James Bond, je suis partit le voir au cinéma samedi. Non je ne suis pas partie pour voir Ralph Fiennes, ni pour voir Daniel Craig torse nue, non, non plus pour ces beaux yeux. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?! Conseil : venait au moins quarante minutes avant le début de la séance, j'ai dû faire deux cinémas et attendre deux heure pour pouvoir le voir. Bon j'arrête de blablater sur des choses qui n'ont strictement rien avoir avec l'histoire. Et enfin le meilleure pour la fin…Gros Merci pour tous vos reviews, j'en ai eue énormément pour le chapitre précédent, donc merci à **_jessica257_**_, **Lily-snape**, **damonlovehelena**, **emily-chan, raclette **_et_ **Madelight.**_

**P'tit Mémo.**

_Résumé du chapitre précèdent:_

Priam apprend que Mulciber en pince pour sa meilleure amie Perry Eddins, une née moldue, après une altercation, ou le Serpentard la menace violemment, la jeune fille réussit toutefois à lui faire du chantage en échange de son silence. De plus Poudlard a instauré cette année, un système de parrainage, chaque élève de Serpentard devra aider un élève de Poufsouffle. Initialement ce devait être les Serdaigles qui devaient s'occuper du soutient mais suite à leur refus ce sont les serpents qui ont repris le flambeau. On quittait la jeune fille au moment où celle-ci découvrait le nom de son tuteur…

_Rappel des Personnages : _

Harle Bernd : Poufsouffle en cinquième année, ces deux parents sont Auror, meilleure ami de Priam, qui est secrètement amoureuse de lui. Préfet avec Perry, il craque pour Lila Jolicoeur, une Gryffondor de la même année qu'eux. Assez aimable et serviable, il est un peu près ami avec tout le monde.

Herbert Berry : Professeur de Botanique à Poudlard et directeur des Poufsouffles.

Perry Eddins : Poufsouffle en cinquième année, né-moldu, meilleure amie de Mona et Priam. Préfète avec Harle. Calme et timide, elle ne parle pas beaucoup.

Elton Fleury : Poufsouffle en cinquième année, orphelin de père, ami d'enfance de Mona et meilleure ami de Robin. Joue au poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Rubeus Hagrid : Gryffondor en cinquième année, demi-géant, ami avec Priam.

Mona Hogan : Poufsouffle en cinquième année, vient d'une famille nombreuse, amie d'enfance d'Elton et meilleure amie de Priam et Perry. Possède un caractère bien trempée, et est assez colérique.

Priam Howard : Bon bah là, si vous ne voyez pas qui sait, je vous conseille quand même de relire l'histoire :).

Tom Jedusor : Serpentard en cinquième année, orphelin, assez discret, ne se soucie pas vraiment des Poufsouffles.

Lila Jolicoeur : Gryffondor en cinquième année, fille du ministre de la magie, sang-pur, préfète de sa maison, très serviable et toujours souriante, Mona et Priam ne l'apprécient pas des masses.

Evelyn Morris : Poufsouffle en cinquième année, camarade de dortoir de Perry, Priam et Mona avec qui elle se dispute régulièrement, meilleure amie d'Abby et Hepzibah.

*( ?) Mulciber : Serpentard en cinquième année, ami avec Jedusor. Amoureux de Perry, malgré qu'il l'insulte régulièrement de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle et Priam.

Robin Panych : Poufsouffle en cinquième année, possède une jambe en bois après l'explosion d'une mine, meilleur ami d'Elton, il rêve de devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch malgré son handicap, il est justement l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles.

Abby Riverboat : Poufsouffle en cinquième année, meilleure amie d'Evelyn et Hepzibah, se dispute très souvent avec Mona.

Hepzibah Smith : Poufsouffle en cinquième année, descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle selon ces dires, de nature stricte et froide.

*Mulciber a bien un prénom, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais je préfère le garder secret pour l'instant vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi :)

**Réponse aux Reviews.**

**_Raclette :_** Merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de poster une Review ça fait toujours chauds au cœur. Et je suis sadique que veux-tu )

**_Emily-Chan : _**Merci pour ton compliment même si je n'ai pas vraiment compris ça voulait dire quoi « Kawaiii », mais ça à l'air d'être une bonne chose alors encore merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira =D

**_Damonlovehelena : _**Tu n'aimes pas Harle ? Mdr faut pas il est gentil malgré tout. Et non, il n'y aura pas de romance en vue entre Priam et Mulciber, il y aura un rapprochement certes mais strictement amical. Et c'est en partie dans ce chapitre que tu découvriras ce qui s'est passé entre Priam et Jedusor en quatrième année.

**_Lily-Snape : _**T'inquiète pas je t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir mis de Reviews avant :) Et c'est dans ce chapitre que t'aura en partie la réponse à ta question.

**_Jessica257 :_** Ravi que t'A-DO-RE, ça fait toujours plaisirs de recevoir des compliments :) Comme la majorité des gens à ce que je vois tu ne raffoles pas de Lila, mais non je crois que je vais lever un grand mystère sur ce personnage, ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher mais à la surprise de tous, Lila n'a rien à cacher elle est tout à fait normale, et n'a aucun secret, son seule tort c'est d'avoir tapé dans l'œil d'Harle et d'être un peu trop parfaite. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on perçoit son personnage selon le point de vue de Priam qui comme tu peux le voir la déteste, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est si mal vue. Enfin bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Annonce Très Importante. **

Je recherche une Beta-Reader, car l'orthographe et moi ça fait deux, alors si vous en connaissez une et ou si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez moi un Message en Privé. Merci =)

* * *

Elle compta jusqu'à trois et déplia le papier. La Poufsouffle ferma les yeux douloureusement en portant instinctivement une main à son front en lisant le nom, « _Tom Jedusor_ ».

-Jedusor, chuchota la jeune fille pour elle-même à voix basse.

Slughorn et les autres élèves lui lancèrent des regards impatients, visiblement eux aussi étaient désireux de savoir le nom de son binôme.

-Miss Howard, veuillez répéter s'il vous plait, nous n'avons pas entendu, quémanda le professeur.

-Tom Jedusor, répéta Priam d'une voix forte.

Le jeune homme de dos, qui discuté avec Mulciber, cessa de parler immédiatement mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

-Vous avez entendu M. Jedusor, allez-vous placer dans la troisième rangée de droite.

Il fit volteface et alla s'asseoir à la chaise désignée sans regarder Priam une seule fois.

La Poufsouffle s'avança avec appréhension, la peur retenait ces pas, pire elle lui tordait le ventre.

Elle s'était promis pourtant de ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, elle avait vainement essayé d'enfouir ce souvenir qui la hantait à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait le visage du jeune homme.

* * *

_**Un an auparavant, 1942, en quatrième année pour Priam.**_

_Priam regagnait seule son dortoir. Revenant d'un cours d'Astronomie, la jeune fille voulant discuter avec le Professeur avait demandé à ces amies de ne pas l'attendre. _

_Seuls les faibles rayons de la lune éclairaient les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. _

_La Poufsouffle marchait d'un pas rapide, pressée de retrouver son lit douillet, et n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de s'éterniser ici._

_Mais alors qu'elle avançait, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un Tom Jedusor affichant une expression de pure colère sur le visage, des larmes striant ces joues. _

_Priam surprise sursauta en le voyant ainsi._

_Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, la jeune fille, ne sachant quoi dire honteuse de surprendre le Serpentard dans cet état. _

_Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, Jedusor tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. _

_La jeune fille hébété resta quelque seconde immobile, les bras ballants encore secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. _

_Avait-elle rêvée ? Cette rencontre avait duré quelque seconde, elle paraissait presque irréelle. _

_Elle tourna doucement la tête pour contempler la porte d'où venait de sortir le Serpentard c'était celle de la bibliothèque. _

_Poussée par un élan de curiosité elle s'assura que le jeune homme était parti et se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte. _

_Mais alors qu'elle allait entrée des remords la submergèrent, elle avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Jedusor, il n'avait peut-être pas envie que quelqu'un sache ce qui lui arrivait, mais d'un autre côté, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui pouvait autant bouleverser le si froid Serpentard. _

_Elle fit demi-tour, et jugea que ce n'était pas ces affaires, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et à mi-chemin elle se précipita vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. _

_Au diable les convenances ! C'était de Jedusor dont on parlait, celui qui l'avait insulté, et qui avait refusé son amitié en première année. _

_En entrant la porte grinça, ce qui fit sursautée Priam. Elle lança un Lumos pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité._

_-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance, en refermant doucement la porte._

_Voyant que personne ne lui répondait elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas attirer l'attention du concierge s'il passait par là. _

_Son attention fut vite attirée par une des tables ou une bougie était allumée avec un grand grimoire ouvert. _

_Elle lut le titre __**« **__**Nobles par nature : une généalogie de sorciers. ».**_

_Elle ne put s'empêchée de hausser un sourcil, ce livre devait sûrement faire partir de la réserve, elle doute qu'un livre de ce genre ait sa place dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. _

_La Poufsouffle revint à la page initiale, c'était un grand arbre généalogique comportant des centaines de personnes, plusieurs couleurs étaient présentes, la grande majorité des noms était rouge, mais un était plus grand que les autres d'une couleur argentée et deux autres en noirs. _

_L'argenté était celui du célèbre Salazar Serpentard. _

_Le premier en noir était celui d'une de ces descendante, Priam avait énormément de mal à lire le nom, il était comme brûlé, à force de plisser des yeux, elle put enfin lire Merope Gaunt, morte en 1926, selon la légende qui se trouvait en bas de la page, le noir signifiait la « Honte ». _

_Cette femme aurait eu un enfant l'autre nom en noir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le lire, en effet celui-là était entièrement brûlé, et cela semblait récent car quand Priam toucha le parchemin, il était brûlant. _

_Elle referma le livre, mais ne se leva pas, restant assise pour réfléchir calmement, la tête entre les mains. _

_Quels intérêts Jedusor aurait-il à brûler ces deux noms ? Apparemment « Merope Gaunt » aurai été reniée par sa famille et serai morte en 1926. _

_Elle aurait eu un enfant, le second nom en noir, pourtant le nom du père n'était pas indiqué. _

_Pourquoi ? Il n'était peut-être pas de Sang-Pur. _

_Ça pourrait aussi expliquer la raison du rejet de la jeune femme. _

_Mais elle ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec Jedusor ? Ou peut-être que l'enfant n'est autre que Jedusor. _

_Mais oui ! C'est ça, de plus les dates concordent 1926, la date de naissance de Jedusor et aussi celle du décès de Merope, la jeune femme est sûrement morte en couche ou quelque temps après la naissance de son fils. _

_Mais d'un côté elle avait du mal à comprendre le Serpentard, il venait d'un orphelinat moldu, donc apprendre qu'un de ces parents était comme même de sang pur, descendant de Salazar Serpentard en prime, pouvait être une bonne chose en soi pour un Serpentard. _

_En plus contrairement aux autres élèves de sa maison, il n'avait jamais eu de préjugés sur le sang, et ne l'avais jamais insultait de Sang-de-Bourbe. _

_Très sincèrement elle avait toujours cru que Jedusor était un né-moldu, c'est vrai comment un descendant de Salazar Serpentard s'était retrouvé dans un orphelinat moldu londonien ? Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'elle allait résoudre le mystère. _

_Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir elle trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à une étagère. _

_Elle s'accroupit et ramassa l'objet sur lequel elle avait buté, c'était un petit carnet en cuir noir. _

_Elle s'assit à même le sol et ouvrit la première page. _

_Elle reconnut l'écriture serrée et régulière de Jedusor. C'était un journal intime. _

_Elle hésita un peu avant de le lire, puis finalement commença sa lecture._

* * *

_**6 Juillet 1942, **_

_**Poudlard me manque, ce matin quand je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre miteuse à l'orphelinat, je me suis rendu compte que Poudlard était ma seule maison. C'est ironique, à la fin des cours, au début de l'été, les gens ont pour habitude de rentrer chez eux, retrouver leurs familles. Pour moi c'est tout l'inverse quand je quitte Poudlard, j'ai l'impression de quitter ma maison, pour retrouver un lieu que je déteste, cet orphelinat me rappelle à chaque seconde ma condition. J'ai cru entendre les sœurs m'appelé, je dois te laisser.**_

_**6 Juillet 1942, Suite,**_

_**Je n'en reviens pas, mes mains tremblent encore sous l'émotion, les sœurs, elles m'ont appelées pour me montrer quelque chose, les affaires que ma mère avait sur elle avant de mourir. Les religieuses m'ont affirmées que si elles ne me les avaient pas montré avant c'est parce qu'elles me jugeaient trop jeune. Je ne savais pas quoi pensé en me dirigeant vers la salle où se trouvait ces objets personnelles, le sentiment qui me dominait était l'indifférence, cette femme qu'était ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais connu, n'allez pas croire que j'allais pleurer en voyant ces effets de pacotille. Pourtant j'éprouvais de l'appréhension, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, une partie de moi avait toujours espéré que ma mère soit une femme d'exception. Au début les objets m'ont paru sans importance, quelque pièce de monnaie, un mouchoir en tissu, un flacon vide, et une vieille cape émaciée. J'étais tout d'abord déçu, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, peut-être à voir une baguette. Quelque chose ne tarda pas à attirer mon attention, entre les différentes pièces il y avait une mornille. Je me surpris à examiner de plus près les différentes choses présentes sous mes yeux. Sur le flacon je reconnus le sceau de Slug et Jigger, l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, sur l'étiquette de la cape on pouvait lire le nom d'une boutique qui vend des vêtements d'occasions. J'en suis certain ma mère était une sorcière. Mais pourquoi, je ne vois pas de baguette ? Une sorcière pourtant ne se sépare jamais de sa baguette. Je suis parti voir les sœurs pour leur demander s'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elles m'ont affirmées que non, mais que par contre, ma mère leur avait laissé une adresse en cas d'extrême urgence « 7 Avenue des Chaperons, Little Hanglegton, Angleterre ». Etrangement c'est la première fois qu'elles me parlent de celle qui fut ma mère. Elles m'ont révélées que malheureusement elles ne connaissaient pas son nom et qu'elle est morte une heure après m'avoir mis au monde. Je suis ébahi, pourquoi ne m'ont-elles pas parlées de ça avant ? J'aurai peut-être retrouvé de la famille ou même mon père. Elles m'ont toujours haï, je le sais, je vois à leurs regards que je leurs fait peur, encore plus qu'avant. Quand j'étais enfant, elles ne se comportaient pas avec moi comme avec les autres orphelins, elles ne m'approchaient jamais comme si je souffrais de la peste, elles trouvaient toujours un prétexte pour que les autres ne m'approchent pas. Je suis un monstre à leurs yeux. Mais maintenant, maintenant je vais pouvoir enfin quitter ce maudit orphelinat, j'ai demandé une autorisation à la mère supérieure pour pouvoir me rendre à Little Hangleton. Je pense que je devrais aller faire mes bagages, je te laisse alors.**_

_**11 Juillet 1942,**_

_**Au moment où j'écris, je suis dans le train en direction de Little Hangleton. Il y a eu des complications avec l'autorisation, la mère supérieure m'a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas la signer sans en informer Albus Dumbledore, ce vieux fou aurait demandé à être au courant de chacun de mes déplacements hors de l'orphelinat. Il se méfie de moi depuis le début, à la seconde où il a posé son regard sur moi, j'ai su qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Pourtant ce n'est pas de la peur que j'aperçois dans ces yeux mais de la pitié, il croit pouvoir me changer, me remettre dans le droit chemin, mais quelle droit chemin ?! Laisse-moi-rire celui de la magie blanche peut-être ? C'est absurde la magie noire a tant à offrir, elle ne se contente pas de quelques sorts de défenses ou de lévitations, non elle permet tellement plus, d'un simple coup de baguette tu peux ôter la vie, soumettre quelqu'un à ta volonté ou bien infliger des souffrances pire que la mort. Une puissance inouïe coule dans mes veines quand j'utilise cette magie, alors pourquoi me l'interdire à cause de quelques règles ? Les règles ne sont-elles pas faites pour être transgressées ? Et puis les plus grands sorciers, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ont tous touchés de près de ou de loin à la magie noire, que ce soit Merlin ou même Dumbledore, il essaye de le cacher, mais je ne suis pas dupe, une fois alors que je patientais dans son bureau, j'ai aperçu un livre assez singulier qui trainait sur une des chaises, « L'immortalité, mythe ou réalité ? », il s'est empressé de le cacher quand il s'est aperçu de l'intérêt que je portais au livre. La recherche de l'immortalité n'est pas anodine, j'ai fait quelques recherches dessus, il y a trois mois, il n'y a aucun ouvrage sur le sujet à la bibliothèque, le seule livre qui en parle d'une certaine matière est celui sur la biographie de Nicolas Flamel, mais tu le devine, il n'est dit dans aucune page, la façon dont la pierre philosophale a été conçu. Longtemps recherchée par les sorciers, la quête de la vie éternelle a souvent été prétexte de conflit, et souvent pour des broutilles, des légendes, telle la Fontaine de Jouvence, la Pierre philosophale ou encore celle de résurrection dans les contes pour enfants de Beedle la Barde. Je n'y crois pas à tous ces mythes, ils sont fantaisistes, il ne suffit pas de boire une eau enchanteresse ou de posséder une vulgaire pierre pour soudain rajeunir ou arrêter de vieillir. Non la magie a toujours un prix, et tout particulièrement la magie noire. Je l'ai appris en la pratiquant, on devient dépendant d'elle, elle a une emprise directe sur l'âme, il faut être habité d'une certaine colère pour pouvoir la pratiquer. Tient par exemple il y a quelques mois je me suis essayé au Doloris sur une araignée, au début rien ne se produisait, le sortilège n'avait aucun effet, pris de colère face à mon échec, je jetais de rages plusieurs doloris successifs, la bête ne tarda pas à mourir après s'être tortillée dans un dernier râle. Je ne peux décrire le sentiment qui m'a gagné à ce moment-là, il y avait comme quelque chose de jouissif à ôter la vie, même à celle d'une insignifiante araignée. Puis la raison est souvent celle qui subit le plus de dégâts après l'âme, en effet beaucoup de sorciers perdent la tête à force d'user de la magie noire plus qu'il n'en faut. Je ne serai jamais de ces gens-là, je préfère ne plus jamais toucher à ça que perdre mon intelligence. C'est elle qui m'a permis de m'en sortir parmi tous ces Serpentards sang-pur, j'ai dû user de toutes les ruses pour me faire respecter, comment moi un orphelin aux origines obscurs a pu s'intégrer aussi finalement et même les rallier à ma cause ? En effet j'ai convaincu certains Serpentards de monter avec moi un groupe, parmi eux Mulciber, Avery, Rookwood, Black, Malefoy, Rosier et Nott, on organise des réunions pour le moins secrètes, je n'ai pas envie que Dippet et encore moins Dumbledore soient au courant. Pour l'instant on ne fait que parler, surtout de la suprématie des Sang-Purs sur les Sang-de-Bourbe. J'ai toujours haïs ces derniers. Aucun ne rattrape l'autre. Ils croient tous que la magie leur appartient, qu'ils peuvent nous dépasser à l'école, voler notre argent et nos métiers mais je ne les laisserais pas faire. Pour eux tout a toujours était trop facile, pendant la chasse aux sorcières, ils ont réussis à se cacher et à masquer leurs magies, mais pourtant ils n'ont pas hésités une seule seconde à dénoncer leurs voisins, les vrai sorciers aux Sang-Pur. Aussi pendant les nombreuses guerres moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe ont toujours trouvés un moyen pour venir se mettre à l'abri dans le monde sorcier, et vice-versa quand une guerre du coté sorcier éclate, ils accourent vers le côté moldu, pour protéger leurs intérêts. Mais les sorciers qui n'ont jamais connus rien d'autre que la magie que peuvent-ils faires au moment de ces crises ? Rien ! Non ils ne peuvent rien faire, car si ils partent dans le monde non-sorciers, ils risquent d'être reconnu, puis enfermés dans un hôpital psychiatrique et accuser de folie au meilleur des cas. Je dois t'avouer, qu'une infime partie de moi a toujours crains d'être l'un des l'autres, à chaque fois que je me moquais de l'un d'eux, une petite voix perfide me disaient « Es-tu sûr de ne pas valoir mieux qu'eux, n'oublies pas que tu ignores tes origines, qu'il se peut très bien que tes parents ne soit que de simples moldu. » Mais maintenant je sais que ces paroles ne valent plus rien, car je suis le fils de sorciers. Je vais peut-être trouver une famille. Je n'entendrais plus de murmures sur mon passage, plus personnes n'omettra de doute sur ma lignée et mon sang. Je trépigne d'impatience. A force d'écrire je n'ai pas remarqué que le train venait d'entrer en gare. C'est étrange de me dire que la prochaine où j'écrirais dans ce journal je saurai sûrement tout sur mes parents.**_

_**11 Juillet 1942, Suite,**_

_**Perplexité. C'est le sentiment qui me domine, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mon esprit est en ce moment un puits d'idée confuse. Je crois que le mieux est de raconter ce qui s'est passé. Après deux heures de marche, j'atteignis enfin le petit village de Little Hangleton. Je constatai avec horreur que je me trouvais dans un village moldu, et non sorcier comme je le croyais. Je me mis à relativiser, ce n'est pas parce que je me trouve dans un village moldu que mon père l'est aussi. Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire. Je remarquais tout de suite que certain passant me lancer tantôt des regards étonnés tantôt des regards craintifs. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt soudain qu'on me portait, pourtant j'étais sûr de n'être jamais venu une seule fois dans ce village même pendant mon enfance. Arrivé devant une petite maison miteuse, coincée entre deux immeubles, je relis une dernière fois l'adresse, pour être sûr de ne pas m'être trompé, non c'était bien ici. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que cette adresse n'était peut-être pas celle de mon père, mais d'un cousin éloigné, très éloigné j'espère, parce que pour vivre dans un taudis pareil, la personne ne devait pas être très riche ou issue d'une grande lignée, je ne savais même pas si c'était vraiment un sorcier. Je pensais sérieusement à faire demi-tour et oublier toute cette histoire, j'avais trop peur de m'apercevoir que tous les espoirs que j'avais fondé n'étaient que des illusions, tant pis je préférais rester sur des suppositions et des rêves. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à partir. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un vieil homme avec de grosse lunette carrée, ne possédant plus que quelques cheveux blancs et était habillé d'un vieux pyjama sous son peignoir rapiécé, ne m'ayant pas encore vu, il se baissa pour récupérer son journal, je toussotai pour signaler ma présence, en m'apercevant il poussa un petit cri et lâcha le journal.**_

_**-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, m'excusais-je, sa réaction était très étrange, c'est comme s'il avait vraiment peur de moi.**_

_**-Non…non vous m'avez juste surpris, dit le vieil homme en rajustant ces lunettes, alors que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ?**_

_**-Je…je… **_

_**Je ne savais pas quoi dire, moi qui avais toujours réussi à garder mon sang froid en toute circonstance, en cet instant je me retrouvais comme un gamin de huit ans qui perdait tous ces moyens quand on avait découvert qu'il avait fait une très grosse bêtise. Comment devais-je appeler cet homme en face de moi ? « Papa », malgré qu'il approchait des soixante-dix ans, « Grand-Père » peut-être, ou encore « Tonton ». Je n'en savais rien.**_

_**-Je peux entrer, demandais-je d'un ton implorant qui me surprit moi-même, en espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne me poserait pas de questions. **_

_**Sans m'accorder un seul regard, il s'éloigna du pas de la porte pour pouvoir me laisser rentrer. Je le suivis sans un mot. Il me guida jusqu'au salon, et me pria de m'installer dans un fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, adjacente à la pièce à vivre, pour préparer du thé. Je remarquais avec surprise, qu'au passage il renversa discrètement sur lui-même un cadre photo posée sur la cheminée. Je ne l'aurai sûrement pas remarqué si je n'avais pas regardé dans sa direction à ce moment-là. Je me surpris à chercher des objets sorciers dans la pièce, pour pouvoir déterminer la nature de mon hôte, pour l'instant le côté moldu penchait dangereusement dans la balance, aucun article magique n'était présent, alors qu'elle rebordait de gadget moldu.**_

_**-Je suis un Cracmolle, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, m'interrompit dans mes pensées l'homme qui venait d'entré chargée d'un plateau dans les mains. **_

_**-J'ai su que vous étiez un sorcier à la baguette que vous cachez dans votre botte. Et à la façon dont vous observez mon poste de télévision, vous devez vous demandez si je le suis aussi, n'ai-je pas raison ? reprit-il tout de suite sans me laissez répondre.**_

_**J'acquiesçais simplement la tête pour répondre, un Cracmolle, ça me laissait assez perplexe, c'est sûr qu'un Cracmolle était préférable à un moldu, mais largement en dessous d'un sorcier sang-pur. Il servit le thé dans un vieux service en porcelaines, les tasses étaient ébréchés, je remarquais ces mains tremblantes. Un long silence pesant s'ensuit, pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais à cours de mot, je découvris le sens du mot « gêne ».**_

_**-Comment vous avez dit vous appeler déjà ? questionna-t-il soudain comme si il venait de prendre conscience de mon existence.**_

_**-Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. **_

_**Je sentis un tressaillement sur son visage à l'entente de mon prénom.**_

_**-Je vois, constata-t-il simplement un peu hébété.**_

_**-Et vous ? demandais-je curieux.**_

_**-Quoi moi ? s'exclama-t-il surprit.**_

_**-Votre nom ? répondis-je avec agacement, il commençait à m'énerver, il semblait complètement déconnecté, perdu dans ces pensées.**_

_**-C'est Louis Marbley, oui c'est ça Louis Marbley, dit le vieil homme en portant toute son attention à la cheminée ou le feu ronronnait doucement. Il était fascinait par les flammes qui dansaient. Il donnait plus l'impression de leur parler que de me parler.**_

_**Je ne répondis rien, le silence revint aussi vite qu'il était parti, seul le bruit de nos gorgées et le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée se faisait entendre.**_

_**-J'ai toute les raisons de penser, que vous et moi sommes parents, avouais-je de but en blanc. **_

_**Je ne vis aucune surprise passez sur son visage, juste de la pitié.**_

_**-Ah, dit-il comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de compliqué.**_

_**-Vous ne me demandez pas qu'est-ce qui m'amène à penser ça ? **_

_**Ce vieil homme était complétement sénile, je lui révélais qu'il était peut-être mon père, et il s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette. Une colère sourde commençait à monter en moi, je ne supportais pas les gens idiots et Louis Marbley était une personne idiote. J'espérais de tout mon être qu'il n'était pas de ma famille et que tout ça n'était qu'une grossière erreur, un énorme malentendu.**_

_**-Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à penser ça, Mr. Jedusor ? soupira le vieil homme en essuyant ces lunettes.**_

_**Je lui tendis le bout de papier avec l'adresse sans un la prit avant de me lancer un regard interrogatif.**_

_**-Avant de mourir ma mère a laissé une adresse à contacter au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose.**_

_**-Je comprends, savez-vous comment s'appelez votre mère ?**_

_**-Non, je porte le nom de mon père, rétorquais-je avec froideur.**_

_**Il ne dit rien et retomba dans son mutisme, son visage froncé par la concentration. Je le regardai ahuri, mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette manie de coupé court à toute conversations. J'attendais des réponses par Merlin ! Je n'ai pas toutes la journée, j'ai pris le train du soir, je devrai déjà être en route en direction de la gare. Je n'avais pas prévu que le trajet à pied serait si long. **_

_**-Alors ? demandais-je avec impatience.**_

_**-Alors quoi ? dit-il avec calme.**_

_**Je me tapais le front de la main. C'était un dialogue de sourd. Soit il le faisait réellement exprès, soit il était complétement gaga. Je pencherais pour la première option, parce que déduire que j'étais un sorcier malgré mes vêtements en un coup d'œil, c'était fort. Malgré tout je ne pouvais pas m'empêché de m'énerver.**_

_**-Mais nom de Dieu ! Est-ce que vous êtes mon père ?! mon grand-père ?! mon oncle ?! ou même mon cousin germain aux troisièmes degrés ? Je n'en sais rien ! Mais dites quelque chose et arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! m'emportais-je en me levant subitement.**_

_**A la place de s'énerver pour la façon dont je lui avais parlé, il me lança un regard rempli de compassion.**_

_**-Je suis désolée, mais je peux vous certifier qu'entre vous et moi il n'y a aucun lien de parenté quelle que soit sa nature, m'informa-t-il d'un air désolé.**_

_**-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? **_

_**-Je n'ai pas d'enfants et je n'ai jamais été marié. Enfant unique, aucun frère et sœur à ma connaissance.**_

_**-Aucune aventure de jeunesse ? m'enquis-je.**_

_**-Si, bien sûr, mais de jeunesse justement qui date d'une quarantaine d'année, et vous ne devez avoir qu'une quinzaine d'année. Je me trompe ?**_

_**-Non, mais le nom Jedusor ne vous dit rien ? **_

_**Je posai cette question en regardant Marbley bien dans les yeux, j'étais sûr qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Il prit un certain temps avant de répondre.**_

_**-Non, souffla-t-il tout en soutenant mon regard.**_

_**Il mentait ! Maintenant j'en étais certain, je n'étais pas encore un excellent legillmens, mais je savais rapidement quand quelqu'un me mentait et cette homme le faisait. Je m'installai plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil, et adressai un sourire satisfait au vieil homme, je le vis frissonner. Il fallait absolument que je découvre ce qu'il y avait sous ce cadre, c'était la clé du mystère, pourquoi Marbley avait-il fait en sorte que je ne le vois pas ? J'avais un plan en tête. Je fis exprès de renverser ma tasse de thé sur mon pantalon. Le vieux qui ne regardait pas dans ma direction à ce moment-là ne se rendit pas compte de la supercherie. Il leva la tête en entendant la porcelaine brisée.**_

_**-Veuillez m'excusez, je n'ai pas fait exprès, dis-je d'une voix désolée.**_

_**-Ce n'est rien, vous ne vous-êtes pas brulé au moins ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.**_

_**-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, mais ça ne vous dérangerez pas de me ramener une serviette ? **_

_**-Non, bien sûr que non.**_

_**Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais à mi-chemin il s'arrêta, hésitant, il adressa un regard inquiet à la cheminée. Il avait compris le piège mais s'était trop tard il ne pouvait pas faire machine-arrière.**_

_**-Il y a un problème, Mr. Marbley ? m'enquis-je faussement aimable.**_

_**-Non, rien.**_

_**Il reprit sa course d'un pas rapide. A peine eu-t-il franchit le pas de la porte que je me dirigeais en vitesse vers la cheminée, je devais me dépêcher, le vieux n'allait sûrement pas tarder à revenir. Mais alors que j'étais sur le point de lever le mystère, Marbley revint essoufflé, une serviette à la main, j'étais sûr qu'il avait couru pour m'empêcher de découvrir ce qu'il y avait sous ce cadre. Il me lança un regard horrifié en me voyant près du feu, je pris lui pris la serviette des mains en le remerciant et m'essuyai mon bas, sans toutefois bougé de ma place.**_

_**-Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? me demanda nerveux le vieil homme. **_

_**-Non, dis-je d'un ton intransigeant. **_

_**Je le voyais qui commençaient à s'agiter.**_

_**-Vous n'avez pas un train à prendre, vous devriez partir avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, me conseilla Marbley. **_

_**-Oh vous savez une heure ou deux ça ne change rien, de toute façon si je rate mon train je pourrais toujours utiliser le réseau de cheminette, avouais-je en haussant les épaules en prenant un ton nonchalant.**_

_**Il ne dit rien, ne sachant probablement plus quoi répondre. Je lui adressais un sourire innocent avant de retourner le cadre. J'étais assez déconcerté en découvrant la photographie, elle était en noir et blanc et représentait simplement une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, qui avait des cheveux raides, ternes et un visage banal au trait lourd, aussi ses yeux regardaient dans des directions différentes. Simplement vêtu de morceau de tissu miteux qui contrastaient énormément avec le lourd médaillon en or qu'elle portait autour du cou. Mais ce qui frappait le plus c'était les ecchymoses qu'elle portait au bras et au visage, malgré tout elle souriait, un sourire rempli de tristesse, mais un sourire quand même. Il fallait l'avouer cette fille n'était pas belle, elle n'avait pas cette candeur qu'on voyait sur les enfants de cet âge normalement. Il ressortait d'elle une certaine aura qui inspirait vraisemblablement la pitié. Mais je ne voyais pas le rapport avec moi, l'idée que cette pathétique créature soit ma mère a été rapidement écartée de mon esprit, sans vouloir me vanter, je sais que je dispose d'un certain charme et je n'hésite pas à en user pour séduire les professeurs et les élèves à Poudlard. Cette fille étais donc aussi affreuse que je suis beau. Nous n'avions aucuns traits en commun.**_

_**-C'est votre fille ? Elle est assez…, demandais-je. **_

_**Je m'apprêtais à dire « laide », mais je me suis retenue au derniers moment, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur chose à dire.**_

_**-Affreuse, pitoyable, je sais, reprit-il triste, mais je l'aimais malgré que non elle ne soit pas ma fille, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir une fille comme elle, m'avoua-t-il les larmes aux yeux.**_

_**-Mais alors qui est-ce ? questionnais-je nullement attristé par ces larmes.**_

_**-C'est…je peux vous racontez une histoire ? **_

_**J'eus toutes les peines du monde pour réprimer le rire nerveux qui me gagna, mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de son histoire sérieusement ? Qu'il la mette là où je pense ! Pourquoi tournait-il autant autour du pot ? S'il essayait de me ménager, ça ne servait à rien, autant qu'il me révèle la vérité rapidement pour qu'on en finisse. J'avais un train à prendre par Merlin ! Même si j'avais affirmé tout à l'heure que ça ne me faisait rien si je le ratais, c'était juste pour intimider le vieil homme, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver à deux heures du matin à chercher une cheminée sorcière pour ensuite traversé tout Londres à pied afin de rejoindre l'orphelinat. Je soupirais donc et acquiesçait de la tête. L'homme en face de moi semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans tout un coup, ces épaules s'affaissèrent et il se massa douloureusement l'arête du nez.**_

_**-Par où commencer, par le tout début sûrement, il y a une dizaine d'année je travaillais comme domestique chez une vieille famille de sang-pur, les Gaunt, ne croyez pas qu'ils étaient riches, bien au contraire, des fois je me demandais même comment ils arrivaient à me payer à la fin du mois, mais je m'égare donc je disais que j'étais employé chez eux, la famille était composée du père, du frère et de la fille. De plus selon les dires ils seraient descendants de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de l'école Poudlard. Leur fille, Merope, était malheureusement une cracmolle, enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils croyaient, étant particulièrement conservateurs, le père et le frère n'acceptèrent jamais la condition de Merope, la pauvre enfant dès son plus jeunes âge fut traitée pire qu'un elfe de maison, elle ne servait qu'à faire le ménage et recevait régulièrement des coups. J'assistais à ce spectacle désolant chaque jour, je ne pouvais rien faire, n'ayant pas de baguette, rapidement je me liais d'amitié avec la jeune fille, elle me révéla qu'en réalité elle était une sorcière mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire à sa famille par peur de sombrer dans la magie noire qu'elle exécrait. Le temps passa et la petite Merope devint une jeune femme mais pourtant sa famille continuait toujours à la maltraiter. Entre temps elle tomba malheureusement amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, un riche moldu qui vivait avec ces parents dans un manoir non loin de la maison, la première chose qui m'interpellait chez ce jeune homme c'était son arrogance et son mépris pour tout ce qui n'était pas en or. La pauvre fille ne dormait plus, refusait de se nourrir, elle ne vivait plus que pour lui, les visites du jeune homme à cheval rythmaient ces journées, elle pouvait très bien restait des heures à la fenêtre attendant son passage, qui durait rarement plus de cinq minutes. Je peux très certainement affirmer que l'expression « malade d'amour » existe, Merope en était la preuve même. Sa famille ne se doutait de rien, de plus dans le même temps son frère Morfin fut envoyé à Azkaban pour des raisons obscures. Donc je disais que Merope n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et pour ne rien arranger ce stupide moldu conscient de l'amour que lui portait la jeune fille ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses au contraires, il se pavanait sur son étalon avec sa fiancée afin de se moquer de la pauvre enfant. Ne pouvant supporter la situation plus que de raison, Merope décida de concocter un philtre d'amour, au début assez réticent face à cette idée, je fus finalement convaincu par l'état limite dépressive de la jeune fille, ne supportant plus de la voir comme ça, je passai à l'action et réunit tous les ingrédients nécessaire à la réalisation de la potion, n'ayant pas de pouvoirs c'est Merope qui s'occupait de la préparation, on se retrouvait chaque soir chez moi. Son père étant trop occupée par sa folie et son fanatisme ne se rendit pas compte des plans de sa fille. Au bout d'un mois à peine, la potion fut achevée. Grâce à un ingénieux stratagème, elle réussir à faire boire au jeune homme le philtre d'amour. Le résultat fut immédiat, un jour après les deux tourtereaux s'enfuirent vers Londres avec comme seul moyen financier un médaillon en or ayant appartenu à la famille Gaunt. Elle était partit sans me prévenir, je l'aurais arrêté sinon. Elle m'envoyait régulièrement des lettres pour me tenir au courant de sa situation, selon ces dires ils filaient le parfait amour, bien sûr tout ça grâce aux philtres d'amour que Merope lui administrait fréquemment. J'ai essayé de la raisonner, je la suppliais de revenir avant qu'elle commette l'irréparable, et qu'elle se retrouve avec un enfant sur les bras sans aucuns sous. Mais la pauvre enfant ne m'écoutait pas, trop aveuglée par son amour, elle envisageait même d'arrêtait de lui donner la potion, persuadée qu'il commençait à réellement l'aimer. Puis comme il fallait s'y attendre le pire arriva, on racontait dans tout le village que le jeune homme qui avait disparu depuis quelque mois était réapparu miraculeusement mais qu'il ne souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de Merope je commençais à m'inquiéter qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passé et qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue ? La réponse ne tarda pas arriver dans une lettre, où elle m'avoua toute sa détresse, son cœur était en miette, il l'avait quitté sans un mot après qu'elle est arrêtée de lui donner la potion, mais le pire était qu'elle soit enceinte, sans aucun moyen financier, ne pouvant décidément revenir car son père la tuerait probablement elle et son enfant, pour avoir fugué avec un moldu. Elle avait toutefois réussit à se procurer un peu d'argent grâce au médaillon qu'elle avait réussi à vendre sur le chemin de traverse, ce revenu lui permettrait au moins de se nourrir pour les semaines à venir, elle m'expliqua que cependant notre correspondance devait cesser car elle n'avait plus les moyens pour acheter du papier à lettre et des timbres. **_

_**Huit mois passèrent pendant lesquelles je n'entendis pas une seule fois parlait de Merope, entre-temps je démissionnai de mon poste de jardinier, sans la jeune fille je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester. J'envisageai même de partir pour Londres afin de la retrouver, comprenez-moi je la considérai comme ma propre fille, je l'ai vue grandir cette petite. Mais tous mes espoirs furent réduits à néants avec l'arrivée d'une funeste lettre, elle provenait d'un orphelinat moldu qui m'informait que Merope Gaunt était morte en couche le 31 Décembre 1926, elle venait tout juste de mettre au monde un petit garçon, qu'elle décida de nommer du même nom que son père et de son grand père, avant de décéder elle avait fourni aux bonnes sœurs mon adresse, à l'époque je ne savais pas quoi faire je ne pouvais pas m'occuper du bébé, comme vous le voyez je ne suis pas très riches, il y a quinze ans c'était pire, j'avais à peine de quoi me nourrir, de plus le père et le frère de Merope représentaient une trop grosse menace pour se garçon, s'ils apprenaient son identité, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde et le tueraient de sang-froid, non assurément je ne pouvais pas l'héberger sous mon toit. Je décidai de ne pas répondre à la missive et de laisser cet enfant là où il était, en espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne découvre jamais la tragique vérité et que si c'était le cas il puisse un jour me pardonner. Voilà vous connaissait maintenant l'histoire entière de Merope Gaunt.**_

_**Mon corps se mit à littéralement trembler de rage à l'entente de ces mots, je n'avais envie que d'une chose c'était d'hurler, d'hurler que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, d'hurler qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, d'hurler que tout ça n'était qu'un énorme malentendu, qu'une affreuse coïncidence, d'hurler que mon père n'était pas ce lâche, qu'il n'avait pas abandonné ma mère. Mais je ne fis rien je restais assis dans mon fauteuil, la tête entre les mains et les yeux écarquillés, mon corps parcouru de tremblements, j'étais dans un état second, je ne faisais que répéter « C'est faux..c'est faux… » en me secouant d'avant en arrière. Louis Marbley le visage inondait de larmes, semblait réellement inquiet en s'apercevant de mon état, il se mit à m'appeler mais je ne l'entendais pas j'étais comme dans un autre monde. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas il s'approcha prudemment de moi avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule, ce contact fut comme une décharge électrique, je me relevai vivement et le regardai encore hébété, malgré mon âge je le dominais d'au moins une tête.**_

_**-Tom, il faut que vous vous ressaisissiez, je sais que c'est dur et que c'est peut-être encore trop tôt de vous demander ça mais il faut que vous acceptiez la vérité, me dit le vieil homme calmement, en exerçant une légère pression sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort. **_

_**J'eus une réaction auquel il ne devait sûrement pas s'y attendre, j'éclatai de rire. Marbley s'éloigna de moi assez surpris. Je ne tardai pas à calmer ma crise d'hilarité et repris rapidement mon sérieux.**_

_**-Mais pourquoi devrais-je essayer de me convaincre que c'est la vérité, alors que je sais pertinemment que c'est un mensonge, expliquez-moi ?! demandais-je avec calme.**_

_**-Que.., s'exclama-t-il surpris, mais je ne mens pas, ce n'est que la stricte vérité ! défendit-il avec véhémence. **_

_**-C'est faux, vous savez très bien que vous mentez ! m'emportais-je, toute ma colère était réapparue brusquement.**_

_**Pourquoi s'entêtait-il ? Pourquoi continuait-il à mentir de la sorte ? Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre je repris avec hargne.**_

_**-Tout ce que vous m'avez raconté n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges !**_

_**-Tom, mon enfant calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter, je sais que c'est un choc pour vous mais il ne sert à rien de s'énerver, et je peux vous promettre sur tous les dieux que tout ce qu'est j'ai dit sur vos parents n'est que la pure vérité. **_

_**-Non ! aboyais-je.**_

_**Les souvenirs d'après ce moment restent très flous, je me rappelles juste mettre mis à crier plusieurs fois « Non » comme un fou, puis Marbley s'était approché, je l'avais violement repoussé avant de sortir ma baguette, et…et je lui ai lancé un Doloris de rage, il s'était effondré sur le plancher et c'était mis à hurler à la mort, son corps parcouru de spasmes, ces yeux roulant dans ces orbites, un filet de bave commencer à s'écouler des coins de sa bouche. Choqué et effrayé par ce spectacle je pris mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuit en vitesse. Je courus un bon kilomètre, sans regarder une seule fois derrière moi, avant de m'arrêter dans un petit chemin en direction de la gare. Je vomis aussitôt, peut-être à cause de l'émotion ou de l'effort que je venais de fournir. Après m'être nettoyé la bouche grâce à un sort, je me dirigeai vers la gare d'un pas rapides. Je m'installai dans mon compartiment et me mis à méditer sur les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. J'éprouve une certaine satisfaction en me souvenant du Doloris, sur le moment j'étais assez effrayé mais maintenant en y repensant je me sens tout-puissant comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter mais avant tout je dois découvrir qui est derrière tout ça, qui aurait bien pu demander à Marbley de raconter tous ces mensonges ? Sûrement un Serpentard de mon année, beaucoup sont contre le pouvoir que j'exerce à Poudlard mais ont trop peur de se rebeller. Je suis presque sûr que c'est Malefoy ou Nott, ou même les deux, le premier est trop fier pour se soumettre et le deuxième est trop rusé . C'est le stratagème parfait, me faire douter sur la pureté de mon sang en inventant une histoire tirée par les cheveux, ou mon père ne serait qu'un simple moldu et ma mère une écervelée. Je doute même que cette famille « Gaunt » existe réellement, elle a sûrement été inventé de toute pièce. Je n'ai qu'a demandé à Black dans une lettre de me passer le livre dont il m'avait parlé l'autrefois celui qui recense toutes les familles Sang-Pur du monde sorcier. Ce livre ne fera que confirmer mes suppositions, j'en suis certain. Je vais de ce pas rédigé la lettre, comme ça je pourrai immédiatement la poster à mon arrivée à Londres. Je compte aussi arrêter mon journal jusqu'à mon retour à Poudlard, à moins qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant à l'orphelinat ce dont je doute fortement.**_

_**20 Juillet 1942,**_

_**Orion Black m'a répondu, il n'est pas en Angleterre donc je devrais attendre qu'on soit à Poudlard pour qu'il puisse me passer le livre en question.**_

_**6 Septembre 1942,**_

_**Je suis à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, je suis préfet cette année, normalement je devrais être en train de m'assurer que personne ne traîne dans les couloirs vu l'heure tardive, mais je ne peux plus tenir je dois savoir, pendant toutes les vacances je n'ai fait que cogité sur mon entrevue avec Louis Marbley. Je suis arrivé ce matin à Poudlard et j'ai directement demandé à Black de me passer son livre, étonnamment il ne m'a pas demandé la raison de mon empreint. Est-ce qu'il serait impliqué dans le complot ? Ça m'étonnerait mais on ne sait jamais, je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Au début j'ai eu quelques problèmes à semer les autres, avec Avery qui voulaient absolument organiser une réunion dès le premier jour. Mais je lui fis comprendre assez rapidement que j'avais d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant. Je dois te fermer, je ne peux pas écrire et chercher en même temps.**_

_**6 Septembre 1942,**_

_**Mon père n'était qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui veut dire que je suis un Sang-Mêlé, un vulgaire Sang-Mêlé, un Sang-Mêlé, un Sang-Mêlé…**_

* * *

_Et cela continuait sur des pages entières, le mot « Sang-Mêlé » était écrit des centaines de fois, dans les dernières pages Jedusor avait tellement forcée sur sa la feuille avec sa plume qu'elle était déchirée, et plus ahurissant, des traces de larmes étaient présentes sur ces même dernières pages. _

_Priam resta assise abasourdie, le journal à la main, la seule chose dont elle était sûr en ce moment était que Jedusor avait littéralement péter un plomb. _

_Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur le sujet car un forte poigne tira brusquement ces cheveux vers l'arrière avant que sa tête percute violement le sol… _


End file.
